No Shagging At The Burrow
by Twizard2013
Summary: This is an anecdote to Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future. This is the story of Ron/Gabrielle, and Harry/Ginny. Can be read on its own, is not dependent on Echoes. Rated M for a little adult humor. Not dark. No lemons, no violence
1. Chapter 1

No Shagging at the Burrow

A/N: This is an anecdote to Echoes of the Past, Echoes of the Future. This is the story of Ron/Gabrielle, and Harry/Ginny. Can be read on its own, is not dependent on Echoes. Rated M for a little adult humor. No smut, no violence.

Ronald and George apparated to the Burrow. This weekend was Bill's birthday celebration, and he and Fleur were expecting their first child. They would be arriving tomorrow. Bill wouldn't let Fleur travel by anything except muggle means, or floo, since she was pregnant. Overprotective! But, that was Bill.

As soon as they got there, George went to find Angelina, who was already here. Ron went in search of Mom and Dad. Ginny was coming later. She was feeling a bit blue. Harry had been distant and a little chilly to her. She wanted to shed her funk before the partying started. George and Ron had left her at the shop with Padma and Parvati.

Ronald found his father playing with muggle toys. He collected them. Ron looked skeptically at his father's latest finds. He had a crossbow, some arrows, a muggle rifle, a muggle shotgun, some knives, a switchblade, a meat hook, nun chucks, and some contraption that Ron didn't recognize. And a lot of ammo for the shotgun. No shells for the rifle, though. Good. There was also several pairs of Ben Wa balls, some butt plugs, and some rock salt. Ron stared at that for a moment. Oh Merlin, tell me pops was NOT using these on his mother. Uggghhhh.

"Blimey, Pops, what is all this?" He asked, disgusted.

Arthur grinned. "Muggle weapons. Watch this." Ron almost laughed, but controlled it. His father thought sex toys were weapons? Good. Ron could live with that image.

Arthur picked up the shotgun, and explaining as he went, "you load the ammo in the hole" and he placed a cartridge in it, "and then you slide the foreskin," and he slid the pump (or fore-end), "and you sight its rump" and pulled the stock against his shoulder and pointed the barrel at an old sign that was propped up, "And then you blow your wad" and he pulled the trigger.

Ron fought to keep a straight face at that demo and lecture. The sign fell over, and now had holes in it. Maybe he did want his dad to demonstrate the butt plugs, after all.

Ron looked askance at his father. "Going to kill someone? Avada is less messy."

"Yes, but it can be traced. You try this thing." Arthur grinned, reloaded the shotgun, and handed it to Ron.

Ron took it warily. He had trained as an Auror, and part of their training was muggle weapons. He was familiar with it. But, his dad's muggle contraptions were often worse than George's jokes. He shoved it up against his shoulder, pointed it at the sign, and pulled the trigger. He must have relaxed his grip, though. It jerked his arm out of the socket, and there was a lot of dirt scattered.

"Oops, let me fix that." Arthur pulled his wand out, pointed it at Ron's shoulder, and said, "Episky."

Ron dropped the shotgun, screamed "Fuck" and grabbed his shoulder, trying to rub the hurt out.

Molly stuck her head out of a pile of cloth she had been under, and said, "Ronald Weasley, watch your language. We're having children this weekend."

Ron rolled his eyes, handed the shotgun back to his dad, and went back inside. Did wizards go senile?

What a boring weekend this was going to be. Hermione and him had broken up about a year ago, and he had gone out with Padmil Patil a couple of times. That had been ok, a couple of times. But, she wanted a ring. Actually she wanted two rings, one for her finger, and one for his nose. And she was obvious about it.

Ron had just plopped down on the sofa when he heard two people talking. He looked over and Andromeda and Teddy had just arrived. Teddy ran over and hugged him, and bumped his sore shoulder. He cringed, and then hugged Teddy back. Teddy had white-blond hair. That meant Malfoy and Mommy Malfoy were coming. Great.

"Want to go flying, Uncle Ron?" Teddy asked, with bright eyes. He loved flying, and all the Weasleys were good at it. Teddy was to get his own broom when he was 6. Uncle Draco had promised it to him, and he couldn't wait.

Ron started to say no, and then heard the pop of someone apparating in. He looked up into his sister's face, and . . NO. She did NOT bring Padma. He was going to knock her off her broom when they got to playing Quidditch, which he knew they would sometime this weekend. They had enough people for two full teams. He jumped off the couch, scooped Teddy up in his arms, and tossing him in the air and catching him, said, "Sure, you drive."

He ran out the door with Teddy before Dromeda could yell at him. Because she would. And, bloody hell, she looked just like Bellatrix Lestrange when she yelled. She was nicer than Bellatrix, and actually pretty, since her teeth weren't rotting. But, when she yelled, it was De Ja Vu Take Him Back To the War Days.

He grabbed his old broom, and mounting, put Teddy in front of him, telling him to hang on tight, kicked off. This broom had an extra, special set of foot holds for Teddy, and a grip for Teddy to hang on, and had been specially modified and spelled. Hermione had cast a special charm on it, so if Teddy fell off, a shield was projected, and the whole broom was encapsulated.

She was brilliant. And pretty. And smart. Why couldn't they have stayed in love?

He whipped around a couple of times, then whispered, "ok, hang on really tight." Teddy gripped even tighter, and Ron pulled some maneuvers. Then he slowed down, noticing his mom and Dromeda watching him. He grinned, and flew off.

He had been flying around for a while, when George and Harry suddenly flanked him on either side. They were smiling. They flew for a while, then landed. It was getting dark. Maybe Padma had gotten bored and left.

She was pretty enough. But, she blathered on and on about divination, predictions, clothes, makeup , shoes, blah blah blah. Ron strolled in, and it was NOT his lucky day. She was sat there with Ginny, looking at muggle magazines. Ron rolled his eyes. Arthur had subscribed to a bunch of muggle magazines, compliments of Hermione. It was where he got a lot of his gadgets. Arthur was into mail order.

Ron started doing tricks for Teddy. Since his accident, his magic hadn't really work well, but it was getting better. He was gaining more control, and understanding how it wasn't working. He was levitating things, flying them around, and crashing them into Padma and Ginny. Then he would look at them and shrug. He couldn't help it.

He saw the cream puffs on the table, and trying to hide his grin, started juggling them, inching them ever closer to where the two witches were sitting on the couch. He lifted sticky honey balls, and started juggling them, too. Teddy was laughing, and Harry looked up and grinned. The two confections were almost in place.

He let them drop hard, right on top of their heads. Both witches jumped off the couch, and Ginny turned on him, wand drawn. "Mom, Ginny's going to hex me."

"Ginny, don't you DARE draw your wand on your brother. He can't defend himself." Molly marched into the drawing room, took one look at the scene, and scolded her again. "And clean up that mess, now."

She marched back out to the kitchen. Ron pulled Teddy into his lap, and snuggled him, hiding his laughter. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad, after all. And, Ginny didn't know his magic was getting better. Only George did. He snuck a peek at Harry. Yep, Harry knew too.

Ron kept this up all night, carefully hiding what he was doing from his mom and dad. At one time, he gave his wand to Teddy, told him to point it at Padma, whispered, "Say 'Avis Oppugno'." Teddy did,Ron barely touched the wand, and sure enough, a flock of little birds flew in formation and slapped against the back of Padma's head. They splattered yellow in her hair.

"Teddy, give me my wand back," Ron said, loudly. "Maybe we should go upstairs and get you ready for bed." He said. He scooped him up and flipped him up on his shoulders. He went up the stairs, bouncing along the way, with Teddy laughing and squealing.

After he had gotten Teddy prepared for bed, they started to go back down. Ron grabbed a container with something sparkly in it off his dresser. As he passed Ginny's room, he flung the entire contents of it into the room. He laughed. Ginny was going to wish she hadn't brought Padma. He would have to talk to Ginny later, but, for now, he was just going to torture her all weekend. And for once, he was going to get away with it. She couldn't even retaliate.

They went back into the drawing room. Everyone was sitting there, so he supposed he would have to behave. But, Teddy grabbed his wand, and repeated the spell. Sure enough, the birds flew right at Padma, but this time right at her face. He laughed. He couldn't help it. Padma was getting beat up by a two-year-old wizard.

Teddy changed his hair to red, matching Ron's perfectly. Ron hugged him. Ron wanted kids. He wanted a wife. He just didn't know who. He had dated Padma, and Tracey Davis, and even asked Susan Bones out. But, nothing clicked.

He sat down to talk with everyone. Dromeda was telling them about her sister, Cissy, and how she was faring after the war. They didn't see her often, but she had come to the burrow a couple of times. She was working hard at Hogwarts and doing some charity work for St. Mungos. Ron tuned her out, and turned to Harry.

"So, mate, how's things going with you and all the crazy pairings at the Ministry?" He asked.

"Pretty fair. I wish you were still there, but we are learning to work together. You should come hang out with us." He looked at Ron, grinning, daring him to say something, or take him up on his offer. "Is she the motivation for the improvements?"

"Get serious! Eventually she will give up." Ron grinned back. "She's mental."

"Why'd you invite her, then?"

"Yo, mate, I didn't, Ginny just showed up with her. Again. She's been doing that for a whole year. Just showing up when she knows I will be there."

"What's happening with you and Ginny?" Ron looked over, to make sure Ginny and Padma weren't listening. They were walking up the stairs. This was going to be fun. Now he couldn't wait for lights out.

"She and I need to talk. I just haven't had time. Too busy chasing the relics of Voldemort." Harry shook his head. What was he going to do with Ginny? He loved her. Always had. But, the war had changed him. He had grown up so fast, and hadn't ever really been a boy. And, for all she had been through, Ginny was still a girl. And, she kept trying to act like her mom. Which meant she was acting like she was his mom.

"Do you love her?" Ron asked. He was torn. This was his best mate, always would be. But Ginny was his little sister. And, he didn't know how to choose.

"Yeah, I do. So much it hurts." Harry answered, leveling his gaze at Ron. Blue eyes stared at green ones for a moment. Ron nodded.

"Then talk to her. She doesn't know that."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. She thinks you fell out of love. And, she practically worships you, still."

"I know."

"Be gentle, whatever you do, mate." Ron got up, grabbed Teddy, and wandered upstairs to put him to bed. He wondered if he could use Teddy as a shield the whole weekend. He put Teddy to bed in his room, lit a charmed candle, and went off to find his own bed.

As he passed Ginny's room, he deliberately did not look in. He wanted to. He really had to fight not to. He grinned, and sunk down on his own bed. Thinking about Harry and Ginny, him and Hermione. At least maybe there was hope for Harry and Ginny. He nodded off.

"Ayyyyyyyhhhhhhhhh." Ron jumped out of bed, running to the hallway. Someone screamed. A woman. Harry came out of his room, putting his glasses on. They looked at each other.

"GEORGE, RONALD, GET IN HERE NOW."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry Potter Not mine, I make no money

Ron smirked, then looked at Harry and laughed. They both wandered down to Ginny's room, and Ron wiped the smile off his face with some effort. He opened the door.

Both witches were glowing bright green in the dark. Like the eyes of a snake or dragon from the joke shop. Ginny was glowing. Padma was glowing. Their skin was pulsating green. Harry put his hand over his mouth to smother his laughter. Harry could picture Ginny's red hair with that green. He pulled out his wand and said, "Lumos" and started laughing outright. Their skin may have been glowing green, but in the light, it WAS green.

Teddy walked in, rubbing his eyes. He took one look, and turned his own skin green and hair red to match Ginny's shade instead of Ron's. Ron was laughing, too. George was looking over Harry's shoulder, and he started laughing. He knew what this was.

It was something he and Ron had been working on. It was absorbed through the skin. And, it took a while to wear off. Ginny was a beautiful shade of lime green. And Padma had green-pea-soup-colored skin. George looked around the room, and spotted the tell-tale powder on the floor. They had been walking through it while they got ready for bed.

"Ginny, go take a shower, see if you can wash that off." George said.

"Padma, you can use my bathroom. It's just down the hall, second door on your left." Ron offered.

Both witches grabbed fresh clothes and stalked out of the room. Ginny glared at both her brothers. She was going to find out which of them had done it. And, she was going to make them pay. They made her look stupid in front of Harry.

After they had gone into the bathrooms, Harry looked at the two brothers. "Does it wash off?"

"No. Ron, Harry, help me. Teddy, go back to bed, now." Teddy headed back to his room. George looked at both of them. He walked into Ginny's room and started gathering up all the dust. He looked around, and Ron handed him the container, clearly marked 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. "Mom's going to blow her top with you, little bro." George said, looking at Ron.

Ron grinned, grabbed the container back from George, pushed all the powder into the container with his wand, then dumped the open container in Padma's overnight bag, picked up the bag, shook it hard a few times, and put it back down. He dropped a piece of paper in there as well. He turned around and left the room. Harry and George stared after him puzzled, then took off following him.

They walked into Ron's room. Ron closed the door with his wand, and silenced the room. Harry and George looked at each other, then looked at Ron, who started laughing.

"What did we just do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing."

George leaned his back against the door, folded his arms across his chest, and crossed one leg in front of the other, and stared at Ron.

Ron sighed. George wasn't leaving until he got an answer, Ron could tell. Ron wanted to go back to sleep. "We did nothing, except suggest how Ginny and Padma could perhaps fix Padma's mistake." Ron explained.

Harry narrowed his eyes. This was a new Ron. He liked him. "It appears your magic is back."

Ron grinned. "YyepP." He stretched out the Y and popped the p sound. He shrugged and added, "Mostly." He gave Harry an evil grin, almost a Malfoy-worthy smirk." "George and I have been working with Bill. Bill found a way to break some of the effects of the cursing. We have been working hard to repair me."

"I am really happy to hear that, Ron." Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. He really was glad. It had been awful the way that fiasco had turned out.

"So what was that all about?" Harry nodded at the door, indicating the scene in Ginny's room.

"I warned Ginny to stop letting Padma tag along everywhere she went, if she thought I was going to be there. The stupid witch even showed up at Angelina's birthday shindig, and I had a date. And I liked that witch. Padma showed up with Ginny, and threw her arms around me, laid a liplock on me, and I lost my date."

George laughed, "She wouldn't even talk to him, let him explain."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

Ron answered, "You remember Leanne Lewis? Katie Bell's friend? Her."

"And she was really nice." Ron added, grimacing. "She still won't talk to me. She remembers Lavender Brown from school and how upset Hermione was. She called me a slag, and told me to leave her alone."

"Ooh, tough luck, mate." Harry agreed.

"Yeah, and she just keeps doing it. I warned Ginny if she didn't find a way to ditch the witch, I was going to to motivate her. She deserves this." Ron declared, as if Ginny was to blame.

"And, if you weren't ignoring her, she wouldn't be hanging out with Padma." Ron added, frowning at Harry. "She remembers how you reacted when she was seeing Dean Thomas, and how she almost lost you, and she is afraid to piss you off."

George shifted his weight, and agreed, "Yeah, mate. Ginny loves you. So declare, or cut her lose." He added his frown to Ron's. George's was a lot more intense. And scary. It wasn't wise to piss off this Weasley wizard.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she and I need to talk. I was planning on trying to get some alone time with her this weekend." He laughed, "But, is she going to be green all weekend?"

"She doesn't **HAVE TO BE**." Ron emphasized the last part. "But, Harry, I'm not giving up the reverse spell, unless she ditches Padma." Ron leaned back, folded his arms across his chest, and looked stubborn.

Harry looked at George. "Don't look at me mate. I don't know it. It was entirely his magic."

"Ron, " Harry started, just to be cut off.

"No bloody way in bloody hell am I going to let you snag Ginny's time, leaving me to entertain Padma."

Harry laughed, "Ok, so how do we get rid of Padma?"

"Hell if I know. She has been shadowing my shit for almost a year." Ron answered.

Well, let's try to think of something. We actually have three days." George offered. He loved pranks. And, now that Ron was working with him, he was back on a roll. "Let's make a quick trip to the shop tomorrow." He suggested. He waggled his eyebrows. "Secretly." He got a demonic grin on his face.

"Ok, but just so you know, we know nothing about that glowing powder business." Ron insisted. "Padma purchased it at the shop, and she just was careless and left it open in her bag. Too bad."

George smirked, "Yeah, she should be more careful."

"Why are they two different shades?" Harry wanted to know.

"It reacts with your own skin tone. So, Padma's dark skin turned a darker shade than Ginny's." Ron answered.

"You planned this?" Harry asked, surprised. "George is rubbing off on you."

"Don't flatter me, mate. He's always been a true Slytherin. For once, the sorting hat made a mistake." George offered. "He's more sneaky than Fred, myself, AND Charlie, all combined, ever were."

Ron pointed at Harry, "That's not for public knowledge, just so you know." He laughed and shrugged. It was true. He was sneaky. He was just clever at hiding it. Blame Molly.

At that, they separated and went back to bed. George went back, and Angelina was still asleep. She had slept through it all.


	3. Chapter 3, No Shagging!

AN/ HP not mine, I make no money. Just having fun.

Feax Fuscia Teafor is Old English for Hair Color Fuschia. I made that spell up, but it seemed to work.

Thanks to everyone who fav'd, followed, and reviewed.

Ron had been expecting her. He had set his muggle alarm clock to vibrate to wake him up early. And, she didn't disappoint. Ginny snuck into his room and, thinking she would be catching him sleeping, cast a 'Aqumenti' at her git of a brother. She didn't expect a "Repello" followed by a "Feax Fuscia Teafor".

Ginny screamed.

Harry's eyes snapped open. Disoriented at first, then he remembered where he was. He jumped out of bed and grabbing his glassed, rushed out of his room.

He saw Something tearing down the stairs. He wasn't sure what it was or who it was he was looking at. It had Pink hair. Shocking pink. He started to run after it, and Teddy stepped out of his room. Harry picked him up and hurried down the stairs, hoisting Teddy over his shoulders. "Hang on," he instructed, pausing to settle him, then hurrying.

He heard a "Alohomora." just as he hit the bottom of the stairs. He saw Ron run out the door, followed quickly by Pink Hair, who looked suspiciously like Ginny. Arthur strode out of his and Molly's bedroom, buttoning a muggle shirt

Then, in a flash of green light, Bill stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Fleur, followed by Gabrielle. Harry did a double-take. Gabrielle had really grown up. She was beautiful. She used to have a crush on Harry. Harry turned to see Ginny running back through the door, and heading for the stairs without stopping.

And, then, in walked Ron, laughing, talking to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. Ron disliked the Malfoys. Why was he laughing with them? Oh yeah, probably telling them about Ginny, who admittedly looked very odd.

Gabrielle headed straight for Ron, and sidled up beside him. He looked down at her, and did a double-take himself. Mercy, this girl was prettier than her older sister, Fleur. When did she grow up?

Harry watched Gabrielle walk straight to Ron and attach herself to him, pressing her entire front to his side and curling into him. He looked over at Fleur, who nodded. Harry smirked. Looked like Ron might just get his wish for a witch.

"Ginevra" Arthur called out.

Ginny groaned and halted. Damnation. Now she was going to get in trouble. And she knew Ron had done this. She just KNEW it. And the Malfoys were here.

She turned around to face her father, with green skin and pink hair, and soaking wet. And then saw Fleur, Bill and oh, great she thought. Fabby Gabby was here. And she had a crush on Harry. And she was beautiful, and Harry was staring at her.

And, then everyone was staring at herself. Except Harry, who was still staring at Gabrielle. Well, actually he was looking at Gabrielle pressing herself into Ron, and wishing the best for his friend.

And, Ron was explaining to the Malfoys what they were seeing. And he was laughing.

This was really the last straw. She didn't care if she got into trouble for the next year. She pointed her wand at Ron, and ...

"Ginevra Weasley, put that away NOW!" Arthur didn't yell at his children very often, so when he did, they paid attention. And, he was embarrassed. He didn't know what had happened, but this was no way to wake him up in the morning. And no way to behave in front of guests.

"I am GREEN. LOOK AT ME." Ginny shouted, but she lowered her wand. "And then this morning, he . . ." she pointed her finger at Ron.

She was cut off midsentence by Padma entering the room, shouting "Where is he?" She was even more green this morning than yesterday. Ron stuck his finger in his mouth and bit down hard to keep from laughing outright. She must have put clothes on from the bag. That powder was like medicine. The more you touched it, the stronger the effects, and the longer it lasted. Padma was going to be green for days.

Padma looked like something alien, pulsating several different, disgusting shades of green. It was kind of creepy. You couldn't even tell she was ever pretty. She looked like a walking swamp critter.

"But he . ."

"Pops, I swear, I didn't mean to do it. She just startled me." Ron exclaimed, looking very innocent and affronted, holding his hands up as if in supplication.

"He put something on me and Padma. LOOK AT HER." Ginny shouted. "And then this morning, he "

George stared at the floor to keep from looking at her. Ron had scored a big hit with that powder. But, why was Ginny's hair pink? And, he was barely able to hold back his laughter.

As soon as Teddy had seen Draco, his hair had turned to match Draco's particular shade. Then he looked at Ginny, and his hair turned pink and his skin turned green.

Then he looked at Padma, and his skin turned back to normal and his hair turned blond again. That set Draco and Harry both laughing.

Ginny turned to glare at Harry. She refused to look at Draco Malfoy. Or Mrs. Malfoy. This was so embarrassing. Everyone in the entire world was here to witness this. She was going to kill Ron. And, did Phlegm really have to arrive here with Fabby Gabby? Now?

"Ron, look AT ME. Look at what you did!" Padma screeched, holding her arms out. As if her face wasn't enough. Everyone looked. Padma marched over and poked Ron in the chest. She wanted to hex him, but she was in his parents' house. She leaned up into his face and lowering her voice, "Just wait till we aren't here".

Gabrielle, who was now taller than Padma, shoved her off Ron, and detaching herself from him, shoved Padma toward the floo. "You are leaving." With that, she shoved her into the floo and threw floo powder in and muttered something. No one heard what she said. Or thought to ask her where she had sent Padma.

All this happened before Arthur had truly woken up.

Gabrielle walked back over to Ron, and was once again pressed up against him.

Ron was so glad Padma was gone, and without thinking, picked Gabrielle up off her feet and hugged her tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. No, she snogged him. She put one hand on his jaw, and one hand on the back of his head, and held him to the kiss, which she didn't stop.

Even when Molly walked in and cleared her throat. Even when Fleur yelled her name. Even when Arthur said, "Ron. Gabrielle."

Molly walked over and put a hand on both of them. "There will be NO SHAGGING at the Burrows this weekend." She shouted this right into their attached faces. She wasn't quite awake.

Ron broke the kiss, or at least, he tried to. He tried to put Gabrielle down. She did tone it down, but she kept her legs locked around his waist, and instead of a steady kiss, she pressed kisses on his nose, his cheek, along his jaw.

Fleur spoke up. "Zhe has been attracted to him now since zhe turned 16. Zhe iz 'oping zhat he vill chooz her." She walked over and put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulders, "You need to get down, off him." She whispered this, trying to be subtle, but everyone's eyes were now glued to this couple.

Gabrielle broke off the kiss totally, and looked around, then looked back at Ron, sort of but not really embarrassed. She unwrapped her legs from around Ron and slid down his body, staring into his eyes the entire slide down. She kept her body in complete contact with him, pressing her chest to his chest, her stomach to his groin, and her legs pressed to his legs, and tried to be very alluring.

What she didn't realize was that she was now green. Apparently, she had contacted that powder that was clinging to Padma. But, unlike Padma, who was an ugly green, or Ginny, who was a bright green, Gabrielle was an iridescent green, glimmering and shimmering different shades, changing with the light hitting it as she moved.

Ginny groaned silently. On Fabby Gabby, of course, the stupid bitch looked beautiful, even green.

Ron struggled not to laugh in Gabrielle's face. And, to his credit, he managed. But, he had considerable motivation. After all, that was one scorching kiss, and he had no wish to insult her. Or was it more than one kiss? Who cared? It was scorching. He realized that if Gabrielle stepped away from him, then everyone in the room was going to KNOW just how scorching it was. He grabbed her arms to keep her from stepping aside, exposing his reaction for all to see, while he struggled to get it under control.

Ron spun her around, and pulled her back into his chest, and held her there. He told himself it was to avoid shocking his mother, but deep down, he knew better. That was a blessed side benefit, but he wanted her there. Wait, how old was she? He couldn't remember, and he had only heard part of Fleur's statement, the part of her wanting him to choose her. Hell yeah. The prospects for a great weekend were looking up.

He liked Gabrielle, had known her for a while, and while he had watched her grow up, he had been growing up too. She was, what, 5 years younger than him, or no, maybe 4? But, he realized with chagrin, she wasn't quite of age.

Ok, maybe it was going to be a long weekend after all. But, she didn't look 16. She looked 20. And she was beautiful, even green. He barked a laugh out, and then disguised it as a cough.

Gabrielle turned back to look at him, to be sure he was ok, and what he saw in her eyes made his breath catch. She was really concerned. She cared if he was choking. He leaned down and lightly kissed her green jaw, and pulled her back into his embrace. Then he looked up at his mother.

Although Molly was happy if this beautiful witch was going to be her daughter-in-law, she felt obliged to speak up, "No Shagging in the Burrow," she retorted, giving them both her sternest Mother-Molly look.

Now, Arthur was finally wide awake!

"Ginny, why is your hair pink?" Arthur seized on the one thing that was different about Ginny. He didn't understand the green skin yet, but why is Ginny's hair pink?

"Ron did it." She whispered this, afraid she was making a public scene. Her father had been more concerned about his public image since he had become Deputy of the Ministry of Magic. And, even though it was Harry and Draco, there were two high-level officials here. And Narcissa Malfoy, a very public figure.

And, she was aware that she had run into Ron's room, and thrown a hex at him. He had repelled it, and cast one right back at her. But, she wasn't going to be able to prove that second part, and she had attacked him first, in his bedroom, while he was supposed to be sleeping. She was in trouble.

"Pops, I just reacted. She startled me this morning, barging into my room. I just reacted." Ron added. This couldn't get any better.

"Why is your skin green?" He didn't ask about Padma, or Gabrielle, who obviously was green because she had touched Padma.

Ginny closed her eyes. She was so mad at Ron. She couldn't prove anything, and making her accusation in front of all these people was going to get her in trouble. But he had done it. But she couldn't prove it. But he had done it, she just knew it, and before she could get hold of her temper, she said it.

"Ron did it."

Arthur looked at Ron, narrowing his eyes. "Why is her skin green?"

"We have a powder at the shop that does this. It touches your skin, it turns it green. Maybe Padma bought some?" Ron shrugged. This wasn't quite a lie, but he knew he was walking a fine line here. But, he was determined to teach Ginny a lesson. She couldn't encourage her stupid friends to stalk him.

"She didn't buy this. You put it on us." Ginny said to Ron through clenched teeth. She was in full temper again. He was not going to get away with this.

"She left in a hurry. Her bag is probably still upstairs" Ron offered. No way was he going to let this go down open-ended. He wanted Padma gone. For good. And, he could still do things to torture Ginny if he could get away with this. But then, maybe not. He kind of felt bad. He hadn't meant for her to be embarrassed like this, in front of the Malfoys.

Hermione arrived just then, stepping out of the floo with a flash. She started to speak, "Hi everyone, sorry I'm . . . ," then she stopped and looked around. She took in the entire scene, and just shut up, for once at a loss for words.

"Accio Miss Patil's bag," Arthur called out, and the bag came floating downstairs, leaking sparkly powder on the floor, which no one wanted to touch. He slowly sifted through the contents, using his wand, careful not to touch anything, not even to his wand. Several items rose to the top of the bag, some obviously products from the joke shop. Including the open container and loose lid from the powder container.

Ron smiled, knowing the receipt he'd doctored was there. He had snagged the receipt on top of the counter, where Padma had left it when she carelessly tossed everything into her bag. When Molly turned to look at him, he nuzzled into Gabrielle's neck, hiding his face in her hair. Then he inhaled deeply, and was immediately enthralled with her scent. He didn't care if that smell was shampoo, soap, perfume, natural, skunk oil, or pheromones. He exhaled, then inhaled again more slowly, savoring her scent. He nipped her earlobe, lightly.

"No shagging at the burrows," Molly tried to whisper this, but she wasn't used to whispering, and her whisper carried quite well.

Arthur lowered everything back in the back, and waving the wand, gathered all the spilled powder and deposited it back in the bag. "Well, there are several items in here from the shop."

He looked sad. "Ginny, since you made this very public, your punishment will be public." He looked sternly at his daughter. He hated to do this, but she couldn't be permitted to behave this way. He hadn't had to punish her very often, so he decided to go lightly. But first, he needed to restore her dignity, or at least as much as he could.

"Ginny, you can fix your own hair. Ron, restore their skin to the appropriate color." He nodded to include Gabrielle as well as Ginny in his instruction.

Ron grinned and raised his wand.

"No, dad, let George do it, please? Ron's magic is messed up." Ginny quickly cried. No telling what her evil brother would do.

Ron looked over at Harry, trying to convey a message. George doesn't know this spell. Harry smirked. Ron owed him for this. He met Ron's open eyes, and silently entered Ron's mind, and Ron immediately pulled that spell forth. Harry put Teddy down.

"Ginny, I'll fix it," and walking over to Ginny, noticed she was trying not to cry. But her eyes were brimming with moisture. He grinned and winked at her as he cast the spell. Ginny now looked normal, except with pink hair. Harry fixed that too. And, she looked more under control, but now confused. His playfulness made her wonder. She watched him walk away with hungry eyes.

He walked over to Gabrielle and cast the spell.

As Arthur and and Molly watched Gabrielle's skin return to normal, Ginny cast a murderous glare at Ron. Which Narcissa, Draco, and Dromeda noted, and all carefully schooled their expressions into absolute bland interest.

Ginny quickly moved her eyes down, and stared down at the floor when her father turned back to her.. Her brother had gotten away with this. And, her father was going to reprimand her right here, in front of everyone. She struggled not to cry. She would NOT cry.

"For the duration of this weekend celebration, you get to serve your brother AND his guests breakfast in bed, every morning, and clean up the mess they make afterward.

"Me too?" Teddy asked, excited. He liked being included with his wizard uncles, which he considered all of them to be. It made him feel like a big boy, instead of being THE LITTLE BOY, which is what the witches kept calling him.

Draco reached down and scooped him up, tossing him to his favorite position. He liked sitting on someone's shoulders. It made him feel tall. "You can eat with me." Draco offered. He didn't trust the Weaselette not to poison him. She hadn't taken to him much. Better to be safe.

Ron's grin got wider. He kept his face in Gabrielle's hair, his mouth resting just below the edge of her ear. She was leaning against him, and he was struggling to keep his response in control. She was seducing him. How old was she?

Ron refocused on Ginny. That was safer. She was going to hate bringing breakfast to him, and to Draco Malfoy, of all people. This was better than he had planned. And he was going to make her do it to.

"But, dad, you . ."

Speaking very softly, but very firmly, "Ginny, you are still very much in the public, in any statement you make to me with this audience." Arthur reminded her. "Would you care to take a moment to reconsider whatever you are about to say?"

SHE WOULD NOT CRY. She resolutely closed her mouth and stared at her father's feet.

"Well, ok, then. This is resolved and finished.

Ron spoke up, "Can we have breakfast in bed this morning too?"

Gabrielle wriggled against him and offered, "I will bring you breakfast, if you want." She nuzzled into his arm, which was wrapped around her.

Ron got a gleam in his eye, and Molly interrupted with, "No .

And Teddy joined her in finishing the sentence, "Shagging in the Burrows." Which everyone heard, since he was perched on Draco's shoulders, so that was effectively shouted down into everyone's face.

Everyone except Molly laughed. She looked mortified.


	4. Chapter 4, No Soap

Chap 4, No Shagging At the Burrows,

"Err, um, yes, well, now that that's clear for everyone, who's hungry? Breakfast is coming right up." Arthur stuttered that out, giving Molly a stern glance. Which just irritated her, since she already knew that Teddy saying that was entirely her fault.

Molly led everyone into the dining room, which was expanded to fit everyone. She had already prepared it.

"I thought I was gettin' breakfast in bed?" Ron asked, feeling cheated. Ginny owed him, and he planned to collect. Breakfast in bed was her getting off lightly, and he didn't feel guilty any more, since that was all she got. But, he did think he might let her off the hook after that. After all, Padma was gone.

"Well, since you are already down here, you might as well eat with everyone this morning. That can start tomorrow." Arthur answered. He shook his head.

Gabrielle latched onto Ron's hand and walked in with him, pressing her torso, and the side of her breast into his arm, her hips swaying a bit more than he remembered. Ron shook his head. Abstinence for the last year wasn't going to be a good thing. But, for some reason, unknown to him, he didn't extract his hand.

"You get a reprieve," Harry leaned down and whispered very softly in Ginny's ear.

She shivered as his breath caressed her ear. She glanced up at him, and saw that self-satisfied, totally smug, totally masculine, amusement on his face. Yep, he knew exactly what effect he had. For the second time today, she wondered if maybe they still had a chance. It wasn't like Harry to play games, if he wasn't serious.

Everyone sat down, and the entire breakfast, everyone chattered.

"Little pitchers have big ears." Hermione quipped.

Everyone except Harry just stared at her. Harry laughed when he saw everyone's puzzled reaction. "That means children hear things. You know, muggle saying." He supplied.

"And they repeat them. And they pick up on our reactions," Hermione huffed as she said this, as if everyone should already know it.

Teddy looked around, and noticed everyone was giving him glances. He started paying attention to what they were saying. Honestly, they sometimes acted like he wasn't yet two, when in fact, he was well on his way to being three. His birthday had been weeks ago. He wasn't sure how many, but he had played with all his new toys.

"She's right, we need to clean up our conversations." Dromeda agreed. She looked around at everyone, meaning what she said.

"Yes, potty-mouth isn't pretty." Hermione added.

Which made Draco laugh, despite himself. He had called Harry "potty-mouth": more than once, and the look on Harry's face when Hermione said that was hilarious.

Unfortunately, George sniggered at that, and ended up snorting through his nose, which made Angelina laugh. Then, Teddy followed suit. He had no idea what they were laughing at, but they didn't know that. He could tell by the looks they all gave him. Which made him laugh harder.

And, Harry stiffened, ever so slightly.

Teddy smirked inside. He knew what he knew, and he knew how to watch the adults' reactions, and he could read them just like a picture book. He noticed his godfather, who he called Uncle Harry out of respect, squirm. That was the one to watch this time! Teddy focused on him.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry retorted.

"Sorry, Harry. I wasn't referring to you." She said, unnecessarily.

"So what is Potty-Mouth?" Arthur wanted to know.

Teddy noticed Uncle Harry react again, this time just turning to glare at Grandpa Weasley. But, what words were making him frown? Teddy waited. He hoped they would say it again. He stared at Uncle Harry.

"Muggle saying, means you have said naughty words you oughtened to have said." Hermione explained.

"And, if you keep saying it, little pitchers will repeat it." Harry growled through his clenched teeth. He didn't want that to become something Teddy started repeating. Harry glared at Hermione, then at Draco, and then glanced at Teddy to see how much of this he was picking up.

Teddy saw that one coming, quickly flipped his eyes across the table, to look at Aunt Fleur, and smile. Aunt Fleur was pretty, and her eyes lit up when Teddy smiled at her. And, yes, he had noticed that all the ladies cooed and simpered and gave him his way when he smiled. He didn't like the 'baby' treatment, but he liked the results.

"Ve need to keep our converzations clean. Children are going to be a big part of everzing. Ve have Teddy here to zhink of, and soon, ve vill have our little Victoire, or Viktor." Fleur admonished.

"And, we are soon to add to the children at the Burrow." George piped up.

"Of cour AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG. Really? When? How?" Molly jumped up, very excited.

George grinned. "Mom, you need to know how? Dad, did you never explain to her what you were doing?" he quipped.

"He was too busy doing it to explain it." Bill chimed in, grinning at his younger brother.

"EWWWW. Traumatized baby sister here!" Ginny complained. She groaned, closed her eyes, and willed them to change the subject, which she knew they wouldn't if she actually told them to.

"Sis," waiting until she actually looked at him, then "why do you think there are so many of us?" Bill prodded, watching her turn even more red. He laughed. Ginny was flaming, and not just her hair.

"Wait till you see his muggle toy collection." Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Arthur's face suddenly lit up, "Yes, We raided someone's house, and got some muggle weapons. Wait till you see them. Ron couldn't explain everything, but he did explain about blowing my wad."

Ron choked as he inhaled and tried to laugh and swallow, failing, and spitting a mouthful of food out of his mouth, straight down his lap. Draco snorted and his pumpkin juice started to go up his nose. And Harry, who thankfully had been about to take a drink, barely set his glass down before he burst into laughter.

"RON tried to explain to you about blowing your wad? Why couldn't I have been there?" George lamented.

At that statement, Ron lost it, and pushing his plate back, just crumpled onto the table face-first, laughing so hard he started snorting every time he tried to take a breath. Which made everyone laugh.

Gabrielle got concerned, and patted Ron's back, and finally he stopped, raising his head up. Then she started feeding him from her plate. This made everyone gag. It was a little much, even for Fleur and Bill, who both knew how far a veela would go to cater to her mate. But, they had both had to listen as Gabrielle prattled and blathered about Ron for the entire past year. They just hoped Ron didn't hurt her.

But, she wasn't using a fork to feed him. She was using her fingers. And they were having eggs and pancakes. With syrup. And, she wasn't spilling anything. Fleur knew why she wasn't using a fork, she might accidentally stab him. But no one else did. Fleur was really going to have to talk to her.

Molly watched them, and thought maybe she ought to speak to Gabrielle. She had come to love Fleur and Gabrielle, and would love to have Gabrielle as a daughter-in-law, since she couldn't have Hermione. But, if Gabrielle kept this up, they were going to have a wedding this weekend. And there wasn't enough time to plan one.

Ron jumped up right after he had swallowed several bites from Gabrielle's fingers, which was strange for Ron. He always ate and ate and ate. He muttered something about needing a shower, and nearly ran up the stairs.

Harry snickered, and muttered very lowly, so Molly wouldn't hear, "Yeah, a cold shower."

"With a lot of soap." Draco quipped right back. They both smirked, having watched Gabrielle's antics. "He might be spending more time in the shower than out of it before the weekend is over."

"And we may need to make a soap run" Harry shot right back.

Ginny, who was sat between them, started giggling. Then, her head shot up, and she knocked her chair over as she stood up and raced to the stairs. She practically knocked Ron back down them as she passed him, racing as fast as she could.

Everyone turned to stair, and Molly screeched her name, but she didn't stop. She was already at the top.

Fleur must have heard them, because she spoke in defense of her little sister, "Ve are veree affectionate, once ve have chosen a mate."

Bill waggled his eyebrows, "Yes, you are," leering at her provocatively. Fleur leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Chosen a mate? Gabrielle had chosen Ron? Did Ron know that? Every Weasley there, plus Hermione and Harry wondered that.

And then George and Bill smirked. This was going to be a FUN weekend!

Harry started to go upstairs to get a quick shower.

Hermione had been sitting on the other side of Teddy, who was sitting next to Draco, and had been helping him cut up his breakfast, and getting him occupy her with a steady stream of childish pratter, so he wouldn't listen to the conversation. Hermione looked up, "You may want to wait a bit. Arthur installed a muggle hot-water-heater, and it may take a while to refill after Ron.

"I'll take my chances," Harry deadpanned, giving nothing away to Teddy. But Teddy started laughing because Draco started laughing. Hermione hadn't heard the joke, but she smiled at Teddy anyway.

At that moment, Ron appeared back at the bottom of the stairs, wet, with a only towel wrapped around him, "Yo, mom, where's all the soap?"

"There's soap in every bathroom," Molly looked up and "aahhhh, "Ronald!" she screeched, which made everyone turn to see what she was looking at.

"Mom! I need soap." Ronald was in no mood to argue, and he had looked in every bathroom upstairs, after getting into the shower and finding only hand sanitizer. But, he realized suddenly that he had a roomful of witches staring at him, and he was practically nude, covered with a wet towel. And, he had a raging erection. And, now he realized what Ginny was in such a hurry for.

"Never mind." He muttered.

"Crosshairs, little sis." He bellowed. And with that, he apparated out, leaving the towel to fall to the floor.

Draco, Harry, Bill and George all smirked, looked around the room at the various expressions on all the women's faces, and then burst into laughter. Molly stared at the towel, open-mouthed. Narcissa was carefully staring at her sister, who was likewise staring back. Angelina was laughing. Fleur was staring at Bill, no, actually smoldering at Bill. Hermione was staring at Teddy, very red-faced.

Draco looked over at his mother, afraid she would be offended. But, she had carefully trained her eyes on her sister, and was refusing to look up. Draco wondered if she would ever want to come back. He really should have warned her what meals were like here. He loved the bantering, not having had it when he was growing up. Meals at Malfoy Manor had been serious, silent, somber events.

She had only been here once before, but Aunt Dromeda was coming here this weekend, and Narcissa had really wanted to spend this time with her and Teddy. But, he caught the ghost of a smile on her face, and relaxed. He had agreed to accompany her to make her more comfortable, but he would have wanted to be here anyway. And he wouldn't have wanted to miss this for a boring weekend at home.

Arthur looked appalled for a moment, then looked at Molly's face, and couldn't stop himself from joining in with the laughter. He wondered how long it had would be before there was another wedding. He remembered Fleur and Bill's courtship, and thought; perhaps, his youngest son had finally found his mate. But, wait! How old was she? He tried to think back, but she looked around 18.

Harry ran upstairs to take a shower, laughing. He wondered if Ginny would give him some soap.

Harry knocked on her bedroom door, and trying to keep a straight face and failing, asked politely, "Can I have some soap? Please?"

Ginny looked at him, and nodded. She grinned mischievously. "It's all back in each bathroom. How good was it?"

"Hilarious, actually. Too bad you couldn't have seen it." He laughed. She really had a wicked sense of humor.

"But, he knows you did it," he added.

"Yeah, but mom doesn't. And, dad doesn't either. And, they will believe that he just didn't see it."

"You going to hide it each morning?"

"No, that would be obvious. I have to think of something else. I am soooo not finished with him." Ginny said, getting an intent look on her face that he recognized as determination. "And, I actually have to give that prat breakfast tomorrow. I don't think I will ever be finished getting him back for that."

Harry half-smiled. "You know, if you recruit, you might find yourself with some willing help to serve breakfast. Kind of narrow down how many you actually have to serve to."

Ginny looked at him, then glanced at the door. Yes, Fabby might just help, and it might be funny." Ron did seem affected. She snickered. "I think you may be right." But, she had something else in mind, too.

"I would be willing to bet Hermione would help, too, taking Draco and Teddy breakfast." He watched her face carefully. "That would just leave you having to serve me."

Her eyes snapped up to his, and she tried to read them. Harry had gotten good at hiding his emotions, but she thought he was trying to read hers, and she didn't know what to do. She loved him more than she was capable of expressing, but he had been so distant with her over the last year. She didn't think she should reveal any of her feelings. She just nodded. What she didn't know was that she wasn't good at hiding hers, and he was an expert at reading people. Everything she felt and thought flitted across her face for him to read, like pages in a book. And, Harry smiled, his eyes warming.

Ginny blushed, and muttering something about needing her own shower, grabbed her clothes and left him standing in her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 Gabrielle's Veela

Chap 5 No Shagging at the Burrow

Gabrielle's Veela

HP not mine. I wish he were.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd, and followed.

Gabrielle got up from her seat at the table, and walking over to the towel Ron had dropped, picked it up, and pressed it to her face and inhaled deeply. She buried her face in it, and rolled her nose from one end to the other, sniffing, and then pressed it against her skin and rubbed it all over herself.

Everyone just stared.

Molly was torn. Ron's magic wasn't strong enough for him to apparate with clothes? But what in the world was Gabrielle doing?

But, to everyone else, Ron had dropped a wet towel that had been wrapped around his lower half of his body, basically his groin and arse, and she was rubbing on it like it was catnip and she was a cat. It was too intimate to watch. It felt like voyeursism.

Hermione turned red, and started giggling, trying to suppress it.

Bill was snickering. Oh yeah, Gabrielle had set her sights on Ron, and Ron was a captured man. He looked at Fleur, both of them remembering scenes like this. Well, their's had been a lot more private.

Draco just couldn't believe that Weasel could inspire that behavior in any female.

Fleur simply watched. She totally understood her baby sister's behavior. That towel had her mate's scent on it. To her it was normal.

Teddy was staring, too. He patted Hermione's arm, "Aunt Minee, what's she doing?" he whispered.

Hermione started laughing outright, she couldn't help it. She whispered back, "I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe we should go wash your face." She said the first thing that popped in her mind, looking at Teddy's face with syrup on it. She pushed her chair back, and started to grab Teddy when Draco beat her to it, scooping him up and putting him on Draco's shoulders.

"He's too heavy for you to lift." He quipped, and up the stairs they ran, Hermione trying desparately to stifle her giggles. She didn't know if Draco really thought Teddy was too heavy or if he just wanted the excuse to get out of there.

Draco was struggling hard to hold back his own laughter. Between Molly's beet-red face, flush with embarrassment, to Hermione's own blush and giggles, and the looks on everyone's face, including his mother's shocked blush, he was just grateful to get out of there before he lost it.

They ran into Draco's assigned room, and collapsing on the bed, just started rolling in laughter. They could picture everyone's face. Teddy was laughing too, but he really had no idea what they were laughing at. But, he had never seen anyone do that.

Ginny and Harry walked in, wondering what was so funny. They asked, but Draco and Hermione couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell them. Every time one of them tried, they started each other laughing again. How do you repeat that scene without cracking up?

Finally, Draco got enough under control to choke out, "Weasel, dropped towel," and, then started laughing again.

Hermione tried to pick the story up, "Gabrielle stuck face" and started laughing.

"Mother, Aunt Dromeda,"

"Molly's face"

"Horrified."

"Weasel's"

"Wet towel"

"Inhaled"

And, each time, they started laughing all over again. They were having trouble breathing, they were laughing so hard.

George came running up the stairs. He had to get out of there. Bill was right behind him. Both were laughing, but not as hard as Hermione and Draco.

"Harry, you left too soon, mate." George choked out, before he started laughing again.

"I thought it was bad enough when he came down wearing just that towel, and then apparated away, leaving it." Bill sputtered, still laughing.

"Has Fleur ever done anything like that?" George asked.

Bill stopped laughing. Nope, not funny.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, frustrated. She had missed everything!

Finally, George had calmed down, and totally unrepentant, filled Ginny in on what had happened. "And then, she curled up on the sofa with it, rubbing it, sniffing it, almost caressing herself with it."

"Did you see Dromeda's face?"

"And, my mother's!"

"You're going to have to put a muzzle on her." George chimed at Bill. "They won't make it through the weekend."

Bill shook his head. Fleur had been pretty strangely intimate with him, too, but they hadn't been here, with everyone else here, when all this had happened to them. "Fleur was a little older when this hit her. She was pretty persistent, but she was nearly 18. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He still snickered.

"We'll think of something, don't worry." George was thinking. He really didn't want his brother forced into a marriage, and Bill was responsible for Gabrielle while she was here. And his dad and mom would feel responsible. But, damn, this was funny.

"Maybe a chastity belt?" Harry suggested.

"Ahhem." Ginny looked at them all. "Teddy, let's get you cleaned up, so we can go play." Ginny reached for Teddy's hand, which he gave to her and followed her to the bathroom. Hermione left with her. They washed his face and hands, then chatted while Ginny dried her hair.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

When Ron returned, with his own supply of soap, Gabrielle was once more immediately at his side. Ron went upstairs and his his soap. She walked with him. He could smell her soap, or perfume, whatever it was. Problem was, while Padma had just irritated him with her clingy, constant presence, Gabe just seemed like she belonged.

When they got to his bedroom so he could stash his supply of soap, though, she slid onto the bed, and stretched out. He watched her slither up the bed. There wasn't any other word for it. She just gracefully slid until she was in the middle of his bed, and had stretched and turned toward him in blatant invitation. And his eyes were locked on her.

Merlin's sakes, he had to get out of this bedroom.

Bill walked in, took one look, and gave Ron a sharp look. Ron didn't need him to say anything. He knew he was in trouble.

Ron thought maybe a talk was in order. He took hold of her wrist, and yanking her off the bed, stalked past Bill and headed outside. He wanted privacy, and he wasn't going to get it here. He passed his mom and dad, who looked like they wanted to say something. He kept walking, holding Gabrielle's wrist as he walked, straight out the front door.

He grabbed his broom, and invited her with a quick nod of his head.

She walked over, and he mounted, allowing her to mount in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, grabbed the broom handle, and told her to hang on. She grabbed his arms, and he kicked off.

He finally found a park, and landed. There wasn't anybody there, so He walked her to a park bench, sat her down, cast a disillusionment charm on the, levitated the bench high up, and starting it gently swinging. That ought to keep her occupied trying to stay on it.

Gabrielle sat for a second observing the ground. "Your magic, it has returned?"

"Mostly. There are still some things I can't do, but I didn't bring you here to talk about that." He looked at her, then realized that wasn't a good idea. He looked out at the Horizon. Safer.

"Gabe, what's with the affection? You've never done this before."

"I have grown up, and I have noticed you. You do not like it? You don't find me attractive?"

"No, I didn't say that. You're beautiful. And gorgeous. And more." He refused to call a 16-year-old witch sexy, but she was.

"And more?" she looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. His stubble scratched her skin and she screwed up her face.

He laughed. "I didn't have time for a shave this morning. Thanks to you. And, yeah, more." He stopped, looking into her eyes, and then he was a lost cause, and he knew it. He leaned down and, pressing his lips to hers, ran his tongue along the corner of her lips, pressing in as he moved to the center, asking for entrance.

She gave him entrance and more. As his tongue slipped in her mouth, she put her tongue on the bottom of his, locked her lips around his tongue and sucked it in, then slid it out, and then back in, then back out.

Ron's entire body reacted, and all the blood felt like it rushed from his brain to the center of his body. He retreated back, only to be followed by Gabrielle. As his tongue left her mouth, he pulled back his head, and her face followed his, and she barely nipped his lower lip, gently, then ran the point of her tongue around the outline of his lips, before sliding down to his jawbone, to follow that to his neck, where she bit down just below his ear.

The bite hurt, which sort of snapped him out of the seductive pull of her kiss. But, again, as he drew back, she followed, her tongue lapping at the spot she had bitten.

And, then what she had likely done occurred to him as he felt himself surrounded by her sensuality. He had the presence of mind, barely, to squeak out, "Did you just mark me?" It came out almost alto, much higher than his normal baritone voice. He cleared his throat, and repeated, "Gabe, did you just mark me?" He was pulling back, and holding her at a slight distance, not too happy with her at the moment.

"No, don't be zilly. I can't mark you without your agreement." She was pouting. "I was just following my instinct."

Ron's eyebrows shot up past his hair, which was pretty high since he had just gotten a haircut. "Your instinct?" he choked out. "Just how many guys have you been with, young lady?"

She laughed, a light-hearted sound that sort of ghosted through his brain. "None, and you don't get to act like my parent, or my brother. That is not what I give you permission for."

Ron ignored that provocative statement, for the moment.

"That's some pretty strong instincts." He shook his head. No 16-year-old he'd ever snogged could have pulled that off without a lot of experience. Come to think of it, event the 20-something-year-olds he'd been with hadn't been that 'instinctive'. But, he could relax, now that he knew she hadn't marked him, as a veela.

"Gabe, you're catching me off-guard here. You're trying to tell me that you think I might be your mate?" He was really trying to settle his brain down. This witch was part of his family, under-aged, and this was too complicated for him right now. He needed to be recently shagged to cope with this. He needed to not have abstained for nearly a year, having wanked off, and in his parents' house, no less.

"I have thought it since last Christmas. Fleur and Bill said I couldn't say anything till I was older."

Ron pressed his lips together hard. Christmas was less than a year ago, and that made her older? But, mercy sakes alive, that kiss had nearly buckled his knees yesterday, and if she had been one year older now, he didn't think he would have hesitated, no matter who she was, where they were, or who saw them.

"This doesn't qualify as older." He tried to look stern. He was still holding her at a distance. The entire time, she had been trying to close the gap, and he had her by the arms, holding her back. "Gabe, ratch it down. I mean it. We need to talk, and I think you know exactly what effect you are having on me."

"But,"

"Seriously. Tone it down, or we won't even talk. I'll take you back to the Burrow, and I'll leave." And go find the first horny witch I can, he thought, but he didn't say it.

"No. I don't want you to leave." She didn't even pout this time, which made him wonder if she had in fact marked him. She was responding to his mood, and that was typical veela after they had marked their mate. But, she did pull back, curling into the corner of the bench, and putting her feet under her bum.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "So, if you haven't been shagging around England, what's this?"

"When you were here last Christmas, I became attracted to you. You feel right. You smell right." She looked at him, no artifice in her face or words.

Ron half-smiled. "Why didn't you say something then?"

"You were with someone, and Fleur said I was too young for you." Now she was pouting, and damn, he did find it cute. And not in a little-girl way. Gabe just didn't look like a little girl. He tried to picture her the last time he remembered her looking like a little girl, and it had been more than year back. All that came to his mind was her now, in front of him.

"Ok, fair enough. But, you are still too young." When she cut him off, he sushed her, and kept going. "Gabe, I am not saying no. I am saying no to right now. You're 16, I am 20."

"That is only four years." She countered.

"Yes, but it isn't the age span, it's the age you are right now. That's the problem. You are young, you may change your mind. How many wizards have you met, that aren't little boys?"

"I know many wizards who are men, not boys."

Ron raised his eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Our school is mixed, like yours. We only brought female students because our champion was a female. And, my parents attend parties and balls and dances. I will not change my mind. I want you. I have only ever wanted you. I have danced with men, I have been partnered at dinners with men. I have not wanted anyone but you."

She tried to lean forward again, and Ron cleared his throat, sat further back and folded his arms across his chest. She leaned back again.

"Tell you what. No commitments, here. Just an idea. In the next year, we will spend some time together." Her eyes lit up. "Not doing that. I can't do that with you. But, if we enjoy each other's company, and neither of us has any objections, when you turn 17, we can see about pursuing more."

He uncrossed his arms quickly as she came forward, and stopped her from leaning into him again. "But, there's a catch. No more hittin' on me. You behave your veela self."

Ron was more concerned with his own self control. She was attractive, and he had always been attracted to the veela in her sister. Not to Fleur, but to the idea of veela. But, oddly, he did find himself attracted to Gabe. He had often wondered what would happen when she finally grew up.

And, they had always gotten along, whenever she had shown up. She had stars in her eyes for Harry for a while, but that had ended almost two years ago, now that Ron thought of it. She had paid more attention to him lately at family get-togethers.

Gabrielle giggled at being called a veela self. That was just part of her, part of who she was. And, she thought, the veela wasn't just about sex. It was about catering to your mate. Seeing to his needs. Caring for him. She smiled, thinking to herself. Oh yeah, her veela self was going to behave just like a veela. The sensuality was just the icing on the cake.

"Ok, I vill behave my veela self." She smirked at that, nodding her head slightly as she said that part. "And, I vill not 'hit' on you, as you put it. But, at zhe end of zhe year, if you vant me, I vant you, vhat then?"

"If you want a relationship, and I want one too, then we'll talk."

"Talk? Ve vill have talked for a whole year. Talk, talk, talk. I vant your promise zhat you vill spend my 17th birthday vith me."

"I can agree to that. Your 17th birthday will be our first official date."

"And all limitations will be withdrawn?" she threw at him, cocky now, grinning boldly.

Ron sucked in his breath. Wow. He needed another cold shower. Maybe two. At least he had soap now. He really was going to knock Ginny on her arse, one way or another.

He was brought back to the moment by a growl. From Gabe. He gave her a half-smile. "If you haven't hit on me the whole year, then no limitations." Grinning right back at her. Her cocky confidence was infectious. He smiled, thinking about an entire year of getting to know this witty, confident witch, and the anticipation.

"But, if you cave, even once, during the year, then you have forfeited any right to choose what happens on our first date." He looked back at her, smug.

"And, if I don't cave, then do you forfeit any right to deny me anything?"

Ron was a very sensual man, and that statement put all sorts of ideas in his head. He couldn't stop them. His thought was, I can't lose here. No matter what.

"In that case, if you have behaved, you can do whatever you like with me on your 17th birthday." He threw that out cockily, in response to her cocky smirk just now.

"Your vord of honor, as a wizard." She was daring him now.

"Yep."

Her eyes, which were a darker blue than Ron's, turned the color of a midnight sky on a night with a full moon below clouds. Great wizards, her eyes smoldered. "Ve have a deal."

She held out her hand for him. He took it, and she whipped out her wand, and red wires wrapped around their wrists, and burned slightly before they disappeared.

She grinned. She was starting now. And breakfast tomorrow should be interesting. She already knew she loved Ron. She had known that for nearly two years, but until her veela matured, she hadn't been completely sure she would respond to him. But, she did, to her delight, and he responded to her, to her ecstatic joy. She was going to make him the happiest man on earth.

He was thinking how to get through the next year with his sanity. He definitely needed lots of soap.


	6. Chapter 6, Harry and Ginny

Chap 6, No Shagging at The Burrow

Harry Potter is not mine. But, can I have Charlie? Pleeeeeeeze!

Thanks to everyone who has fav'd, followed, and reviewed.

Special thanks to mwinter, Parvati48, and BostonGirl2012 for reviewing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry thought now was a good time to have a chat with Ginny. He asked her to come with him, and they strolled outside. Harry headed to his broom and mounting, turned back to look at Ginny. She started to grab hers, but he stopped her.

"Why don't you ride with me?" He patted the broom handle, in front of him.

Ginny gave him a strange look. She loved flying, but not shotgun. She obstinately kept hold of her broom, and Harry shook his head sadly, but resigned. Maybe this wasn't going to work out after all.

Ginny saw his expression change, and reluctantly put her broom back. She mounted his broom, behind him, and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled to himself, and kicked off, heading to 12 Grimmauld Place. The floo would have been faster, but he really wanted her on his turf, on his terms.

When they got there, he reached out and took her hand, and they went inside. Ginny was a little surprised. The gloomy old house was being renovated, and the kitchen, parlor and dining room were quite nice. Gone were the portraits on the wall.

"How did you remove them?" Ginny asked. They had tried, and no matter what they did, they couldn't get rid of them.

"I didn't remove them, I destroyed them. I couldn't get them off the walls, so I removed the walls." Harry explained with a smile. He had left the drawing room alone, as it was magicked, and he wanted to be sure of what he was doing before he knocked down those walls, including the Black Family Tree.

Ginny smiled. "That's ingenious. It must be dark magic that put them on the wall in the first place."

Harry nodded. It had taken the elderwand to start the fire that destroyed the walls and portraits. Harry guided her over to a huge sectional, and asked if she wanted anything to drink.

She shook her head, "I'm good."

He sat down, and then didn't know where to begin. He stared at the wall in front of them, and tried to think of a good place to start.

He turned to look at her, "Ginny," and just couldn't think of a way to start this conversation.

"Harry, what went wrong?" Ginny jumped in, sensing he wanted to talk, but didn't know what to say. She looked at him intently. Obviously he wanted her, or wanted to tell her why he didn't want her.

"Was it something I did?"

"Not exactly. Well, maybe." He started, then nodded his head, "Yes."

He turned and looked at her. "Ginny, the war changed me. And then the constant battles ever since have changed me. I don't know if I was ever a kid, but I don't feel like I ever was."

"I understand that, sort of." Ginny offered. "I mean, your aunt and uncle were awful. Your cousin wasn't nice. And, your childhood sucked. Yeah, I get that."

"It's more than that, Gin. There is my childhood, and yeah, it sucked. And, I have been fighting Voldemort since I was 11. We've been battling to find and arrest the death eaters and followers of Tom Riddle for nearly two years. I stumbled through a war, led by a ring through my nose, by Dumbledore. Tricked by a few people, lied to by several. And, just plain misled by some. Every time, my instincts were correct. Not yours, not your parents, not Hermione's, not Ron's, not Dumbledore's.

"Only mine, and Professor Snape's, instincts were correct. And, he is the one person I was encouraged not to listen to, not to trust, by everyone."

"And, now, I stand here, not ever a boy. I never was a boy. I am a man. I am a wizard. I am a soldier. I have been alive 20 years, and half of that has been spent in battles, wars, fights, and mind fucks."

"And you are still a girl. That's what's wrong."

She looked back, trying to understand. "You want someone else?" she asked. She thought as much. He had been so distant, except today. "I understand."

She leaned back, and turned her head, struggling not to cry. She was determined not to cry until she was in alone, her own bedroom.

"No, not someone else." Harry said, putting two fingers on her chin and turning her back to face him. "Something else."

She thought about that for a moment. Suddenly, she understood.

"You're gay?" she asked, surprised. She had never even thought that. He had given no hint.

Harry laughed. "No. Definitely het." When she just looked at him, he smiled, "I'm pretty sure that if I were gay, I would have figured it out by now."

"Then I don't understand." She waited.

"Ginny, what do you do every time you have a problem, or questions. Who do you run to?" He asked.

Ginny thought about this. "Mom, or Dad, or sometimes Hermione. Sometimes I ask one of my brothers. Sometimes Luna."

He just stared at her.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" she was puzzled.

"Who's missing on that list?" Harry asked, gazing intently into her eyes.

Ginny ran through the list again in her mind. She and Hermione talked most things over, and Luna. And it was natural to ask her parents stuff. She told her mom everything. They were close. She ran through the list again, and her eyes popped open.

"You" she looked at him, then looked down. He was right. She never came to him, neither to talk things over with him, nor to ask his advice. She ran to her mom, or Hermione, or Luna.

"Yep." He waited.

"But, I'm close to Hermione and mum, and Luna."

"Yep." He waited.

Ginny thought about it some more. He was just staring at her.

"But, I never come to you."

"Nope." He waited.

"But, you're close to them." Ginny added. "You love them too."

"Yes, Ginny, I do. But, your parents are not my parents. They are your parents. And, this is my life."

Harry sighed, and tried to explain. "Ginny, the entire time I have been at Hogwarts, everybody whose council you seek was often wrong, in my experience. In everything, any one of them were right just a tiny fraction of the time. Yet that is who you go to for advice. Then you come to me and shove what they say down my throat. Then, they do the same."

He let go of her hand, and sat back, "I would feel more comfortable if you went to George, or Professor Snape. At least they were right most of the time. But you go to Molly, or Hermione, tell them everything, then come tell me how it is going to be. It just doesn't work for me."

"And then, Hermione comes to me, persistently pushing. Then Molly comes, pushing. I get bombarded." Harry continued.

"Hermione is always right!" she exclaimed.

"No, she isn't. She is brilliant, at solving riddles, researching and solving problems, thinking about how to find answers. But, her instincts suck."

Ginny looked at him, perplexed at the criticism of Hermione.

"Her reactive instincts suck." He amended. "When she is faced with something she has never had to deal with, something that she can't find an answer in a book for, she runs away. She leaves it. She ignores it. She denies it. And, most of her advice to you is from the muggle psychology books she reads."

"Really?" Ginny was intrigued. She had always wondered why Hermione seemed to have a ready answer for everything, even though she may have never experienced or even heard of it. She laughed. "I did wonder how she always seemed to have a solution."

"Even though she is one of the most naïve, innocent people we know?" Harry smirked. "As soon as you talk to her about something, she goes off, researches all the available information, and then spoon-feeds you an answer."

"Why would she do that?" Ginny asked, again perplexed. That was odd behavior.

"She can't stand to not have an answer." Harry smirked. "Even if it is wrong, as long as she doesn't know it is wrong, and no one can prove it is wrong."

Ginny laughed. That was Hermione.

"You didn't mention my dad? Or Ron?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"That's because they don't come pushing it at me. Whatever you tell them, whatever they tell you, they don't come and attack me, telling me what to do."

"I thought you loved them."

"I do. But, I don't want to marry GinnyHermioneMollyLuna." His tongue twisted over that, " I just want one wife. And, I want a wife who trusts me. Who talks to me. Who asks my advice."

"I am sorry, Harry. I just never thought about it." Ginny stammered, quietly.

"I know. How could you. You are only 18 years old. Just barely becoming a woman." Harry smiled. That was true. She was right on the threshold.

"You're only one year older than me." Ginny smirked.

"No, Ginny. I am many years older than you. Sometimes, age really is just a number. I have been through more in the last 6 years of my life than some people see in 50 years of life." Harry felt old. He knew exactly what Snape was talking about when he said he felt like he was 100, even though he was barely 40.

"So this is goodbye? This is the end?" Ginny was starting to cry, even though she tried very hard not to.

"That depends on you." Harry answered softly, but firmly. He never took his eyes from hers, as if willing her to completely understand what he was saying. "It doesn't have to be. And, I didn't say I wanted it to be over. But, it does depend on what you do."

Ginny looked at him through a film of shimmery tears that hadn't yet fallen. "What do you mean? What can I do?"

"You did a good start by getting on my broom today." Harry smiled. "You can decide to walk through life with me. But that means we walk together. And, you listen to me. You talk to me, you share your joy and pain and laughter and sorrow with me."

"So, I have to stop talking to them?" Ginny really was puzzled. Harry spent all his holidays with them. He worked for her father.

Harry chuckled, "No, don't be silly. But, you have to learn to come to me with questions, problems, concerns, issues." Harry explained.

"You don't come to me with those things." Ginny complained. And it was true. He didn't.

"I used to. You were too young, and you went running to your parents or Hermione." He said.

He was right! She did do that.

"What was so important about getting on your broom? I can fly perfectly well, thank you very much." Ginny asked, irritated.

"It was about being with me." Harry answered, smiling.

"Do you love me?" Ginny wanted to know. He had avoided her during her last two years at Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes darkened, showing his emotion. "Yes. Oh yes. Don't ever doubt that." He leaned forward and took her hand again, and she looked up at him.

He reached up and hooking his hand behind her neck, pulled her in for a kiss. It started out tender, just a whisper of a kiss, then he pressed her in closer, and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in between her lips. His other hand started caressing her arm. Her arm came up around his lower back, and she pressed close, allowing him to take the kiss where he wanted.

Finally, he pulled back, and looked into her eyes. Her face was always an open book. He could see she still loved him. And, Ron was right, it was almost a worshipful love, very intense. And it was all there in the look she was giving him. He smiled. Finally, he might be a lucky man.

Then, suddenly, it got very warm. This house provided a little too convenient place for an intimacy he wasn't ready to take from her. "We should be getting back soon. We have a quidditch game to win."

He stood up and laid his hand out. She reached out and took it.

Before they got on the broom, she asked if they could detour to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He agreed, and off they went.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Arthur had his mind on the muggle weapons, and he dragged Draco Bill, and George out to see his muggle weapons. Teddy, of course, tagged along.

Everyone looked at Mr. Weasley's collection. Draco smirked. Well, at least some of it was weapons. Draco wondered what Ron had explained to his father about blowing your wad, with butt plugs. He sniggered. He chanced a glance over at the two Weasley brothers. Apparently, they were having the same thoughts.

Draco suddenly noticed his little cousin, who was jumping up and down, trying to see over the top of the table. Draco took his wand out, and lengthened the table legs. "Teddy, why don't you go ask Grandma for some lemonade?"

Teddy looked disappointed, but obediently walked off to do as Uncle Draco asked.

"Mr. Weasley, you know what these are, right?" Draco pointed to the actual weapons.

Arthur nodded. "Muggle weapons."

"Dad, do you have any idea what these are?" George asked, grinning as he pointed to the Ben Wa balls, the butt plugs, hook, and the bondage chains and rack.

Ginny and Harry landed just then, and walked up to see what everyone was looking at. Harry looked at the assortment, then snorted, starting to laugh.

Ginny looked down, her eyes grew big, her eyebrows shot upward, and she turned bright red. She looked up, straight into her father's eyes. And turning even brighter red, she turned around, almost running into the house.

Arthur took in the gleeful expression his son's faces' and Draco's more restrained, but nonetheless humorous expression, and Harry's openly grinning one, and caught on. "I gather they are not muggle weapons."

"Oh, in a manner of speaking." George asked, nearly choking as he laughed. He and Draco had often pulled jokes. Draco had a wicked sense of humor, and had even passed ideas over to George for products.

"They 're muggle sex toys, dad. And, I betcha Ron knew that when he mentioned all this to us at breakfast." George said this, watching his father carefully. His father also had a wicked sense of humor. And a sex life. Although to hear Ginny and Ron talk, their parents had never had sex."

Arthur laughed. "Really? Muggle sex toys? He had muggle sex toys?" Arthur burst out laughing, which made Draco wonder who he had confiscated these from. He knew Mr. Weasley couldn't say, but he could probably look up the recent raids to see who matched.

"Wait," Arthur suddenly looked alarmed, then angry. "How did Ginny know what they were?" He glared at Harry.

Who promptly lost his grin. Putting his hands up in front of him, he stammered, "No, not from me. Someone else must have taught her those."

"What?" Arthur was clearly insulted by what that implied.

"I didn't introduce her to these." Harry was shaking his head in the negative.

"Who, then?"

"Anyone?" Harry just wanted out of this conversation.

"**WHO**?" Arthur was still glaring, now looking at Draco and Harry both.

Draco just shrugged, shaking his head negatively. But, he was struggling not to smirk.

Harry spoke without thinking, just trying to reassure Arthur he hadn't corrupted his little girl. "All the students at Hogwarts." Then he turned red, realizing what he had just implied.

"Harry, now would be a good time to shut up." Bill said, laughing.

"Yeah, mate, no graceful way out of this one." George had a full-on grin on his face.

"Yes, of course, sorry, Harry." Arthur mumbled, realizing that he was accusing Harry. "Likely she learned of them from her brothers." He turned to glare at the two that were standing in front of him.

"Dad, just what are you trying to say?" Bill laughed, not taking him seriously.

"Simply that being around all of you would give a sister an education, including things she ought not to hear about." Arthur answered back, half-serious. He gestured back to the table.

Just then, Charlie came out of the house. Apparently, he had just arrived. Which they were all glad about. A change of conversation was needed.

And, they wanted him to play quidditch. He was one of the best quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen. And he was easily the best flyer in the family. Playing quidditch and playing with dragons tended to make you need to be the best.

He walked up and, seeing what was on the table, started laughing. "What the hell? Turning kinky on us, Pops? Or just thinking the young pups here need more education?"

Arthur tried to glare at him. But, he was finding humor in this.

"Ok, tell him, quick, before anybody else comes." Bill requested.

"Ok, quickly, Dad," George looked over to include everyone in the explanation. George went on to explain what everything, was.

Charlie walked back in the house, and he came right back with several metal chains and cuffs, which he set down behind the collection. "Dragon Metal, as requested." he explained, with a lift of his eyebrows, and a sideways grin.

"Who requested Dragon Metal?" Arthur asked.

"I did. I think I am going to need it." Bill answered.

Arthur cocked his head, staring at his oldest son. He looked at George, who was trying not to laugh. He had a good idea what his brother needed Dragon Metal for.

Dragon Metal had special magical properties. If properly attached, it was impossible to break free from, even if you were a full-grown dragon, and was also spelled to react to the intent or needs of the wearer. It would move with you, as long as you weren't trying to violate the purpose of its spell, which was up to the spell caster. It accommodated the movement or needs of the body of the wearer. It was completely comfortable, and would not harm the skin of the wearer. It self-adjusted to the thickness of the hide of the wearer. If you put it on a rabbit or cat, it would not scratch their skin, but if you put it on a dragon, it would thicken, and would not let them escape by cutting it. And, it could only be removed by a key, made when the spell was cast, or by the original spell-caster.

Bill picked up a length of chain Charlie had brought out, and started weaving his wand up and down. When they saw what he had made, everyone except Charlie gave him a strange look. Charlie knew what he wanted it for. He had made a very long, extraordinarily delicate chain made of extremely tiny links.

Then, casting a Scurgify, he fashioned the chain into a closed circle of three linked rows, with a loop of two linked rows draping down through the middle, connected at both ends to the upper circle. It spun three times, and a lock appeared in the upper three rows, and a key appeared, floating next to it. Then he had cast another spell.

The device shimmered, becoming very transparent, and nearly disappeared. It could still be discerned, but barely. The key remained solid, and Bill reached up and snatched it out of the air, putting it in his pocket.

Draco laughed. Harry turned from Bill and his contraption to Draco, who gestured back to the linked chains, and guessed, "Chastity belt?"

They all grinned. Everyone there knew why Bill thought he needed that. Bill nodded and reaching up, curled the belt in his fist and put it in the other pocket.

Draco took his wand, and reaching over the collection on the table, took a piece of the dragon metal. He cast a Scurgify spell, then transfigured it into an exaggerated replica of one of the ornate butt plugs, widening the circumference, and instead of a flange, he added a solid, round handle on top, and placing it on the table, gave it a whirl.

Arthur gave it a strange look, not quite sure what he had made. The butt plug was beautifully painted, a deep red, with pink hearts. Draco's figure was the same exact painting. And it spun a good while, perfectly balanced. George charmed it to remain levitated and spinning in air.

Hermione came out just then, levitating a huge jug full of liquid, and glasses, and biscuits. Teddy was tagging along. Hermione glanced down at the table, and gasped. She didn't turn quite as red as Ginny, but _**her**_ father wasn't here. She grabbed Teddy's hand, when George grabbed her hand, and winked. She hid her smile, but she couldn't stop herself from blushing. She didn't know what they were doing, but she was taking Teddy back inside.

She looked up at George, and he nodded. George handed Teddy the spinning top Draco had fashioned out of the Dragon Metal. She laughed, shrugged, and turned around, after looking at the group of wizards with a sideways glance. Then she caught Mr. Weasley's eye, turned totally red, and quickly turned her head and walked away. She hoped they didn't see that flushed heat she had felt building in her cheeks.

They did.

They spent some time playing with the Dragon Metal, just playing with the properties of Dragon Metal.

Ron and Fleur came back just then, and seeing what they were looking at, Ron grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her inside.

"Too bad we can't keep these." George said.

"Yeah, along with the towel," Draco quipped.

"What for?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Wedding present. You do know it's going to happen, right Dad?" Bill asked.

Arthur nodded. "Oh yes, I can see it's going to happen, but not today."

Molly stuck her head out a window and said lunch was ready. They decided to eat a quick meal before playing quidditch.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Ginny had left everyone outside, and had headed straight up to Ron's room, and taking out what she had grabbed from the shop, sprinkled it liberally in his bed sheets, his clothes, even his shoes.

She laughed as the powder disappeared into the cloth. She was determined to get even with that prat of a brother of hers. And, he deserved this. No amount of soap was going to help get this smell off him.

Ginny had received an owl from Padma, who said Gabrielle had sent her, green skin and all, to Diagon Alley. She had landed right in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, with everyone staring at her.

Ron was going to reek for days. Let's see if Gabby liked him so much in the morning for breakfast.

000000000000000000000000000

They all sat down at the table, and started eating and chatting.

Ron noticed Ginny kept smirking at him. He looked at her, trying to figure out what malicious ideas were twirling in that devious brain of hers. He raised his wand, and flicked it lightly in her direction. He wasn't casting any spells, but she still flinched, and he gave her a smirk back.

Arthur noticed their interaction. He also noticed that no magic came out of Ron's wand. He was going to have to speak to Ron about working with more healers.

"Ginny, no more hiding the soap." Arthur spoke firmly. Molly had been really upset at that scene.

"Yeah Ginny." George added. "You'll give Ron diaper rash."

Teddy looked at his Uncle Ron, who he happened to be sitting next to, and whispered, "Do you get diaper rash too, Uncle Ron?"

Ron stared over at Teddy, and before he could wipe the grin off his face to answer, was told, conspiratorially, "Uncle Ron, diaper rash hurts, really bad. You better use powder, not just soap." Teddy whispered this too, which of course made the voice carry down the entire table.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Which hurt Teddy's feelings. He knew they were laughing at him. His little face fell, his mouth quivering.

Ron, trying to keep his little buddy's spirits up, whispered back, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. Don't pay any attention to them. They don't understand things like you and me do."

Teddy managed not to cry, and nodded his head, looking around the room crossly at everyone. "Diaper rash isn't funny." He glared at everyone as he said this.

"No, no it isn't. I totally agree." Ron quipped, managing to keep an absolutely straight face.

"And, he would know." George shot back. Which made everyone laugh again.

"And, Uncle Ron is going to have a lot of it." Ginny muttered, smirking at Ron again.

Molly heard that, and without thinking,

"There will be no . . . YOU KNOW WHAT, at the Burrow! I mean that!" Molly glared around the table at all her children. She had caught herself just in time, realizing Teddy would pick up on that. But, she knew she had three burgeoning couples on her hands, unmarried, and with hormones, pheromones and veela vamp raging.

Charlie, who hadn't been there during the first day, looked puzzled. He looked at George, "What's she talking about?"

"She means shagging!" Teddy answered Charlie.

And everyone struggled not to laugh.

Teddy noticed this, and looked around, and then asked, "Uncle Ron, what's shagging?"

Ron sat there, not able to think of anything to say, just trying not to laugh at Teddy, or his mum. Teddy was staring at him, waiting for an answer, and everyone else was staring waiting to see what he would say.

Finally, he shrugged his shoulders. "No idea!" He said sheepishly, feeling stupid for saying that, but nothing else came to mind.

He happened to look up at Draco at that moment, who smirked so Malfoyishly that Ron wanted to hex him. He gritted his teeth.

George choked on his pumpkin juice. "Surprised you'd actually admit that to this crowd, little Bro." He put a lot of emphasis on the word 'little', which caused all the guys to snigger, and Gabrielle to frown at George.

Gabrielle put her arm on his shoulder in comfort. "It's ok, darling. I vill teach you everyzhing you need to know."

Ron's head swiveled to look pointedly at her. Why the bloody hell had she felt the need to say that?

Harry, Draco, and George both laughed outright at that. All eyes at the table turned to Gabrielle, including her sister, who was trying to get her attention, without anyone noticing.

"Vat? Ve know all about it. It is Instinct, for us veela." She replied nonchalantly.

Ron couldn't disagree with that. Damn, he couldn't stop the thoughts from going THERE, to the real idea of shagging. Which made him blush, which didn't help stop the laughter.

"Uncle Draco?" Teddy asked, "Do you know what it is?"

Draco again smirked at Ron, his eyebrows going up and then down in a quirk, as if he could read Ron's mind and was agreeing that Ron was stupid, **and** didn't know what shagging was, **AND **could benefit from a 16-year-old witch's tutoring in that department.

"It means playing games, Teddy, with girls, like quidditch." He deadpanned.

"But aren't you all shagging with Aunt Ginny this afternoon?" Teddy looked over at Ginny with a question on his face. "With Uncle Ron, too?" He was thinking of the quidditch game they were going to play this afternoon. He was hoping Grandma Molly wasn't saying they couldn't play.

Ginny was now the one turning red, again, and without stopping to think, looked straight at Harry, who was also turning red, trying hard not to grin. Then she looked up, and again, met the eyes of her father. Then she promptly shook her head, quickly, several quick shakes. Then she looked down, wishing she could sink into the floor. Why was everything embarrassing happening to her this weekend?

"Yes, well, she only shags with the family." Molly said. Damn, she meant to say 'plays quidditch'.

Everyone's eyes snapped to Molly. Her sons were all grinning at her, quite disrespectfully. They weren't brave enough to poke fun at their mum, at least not verbally. But, she could turn as red as Ginny, and when they could get away with it, they pushed it.

Molly spotted the amused face of Narcissa Malfoy, and stammered, "Er, only with her brothers," then realized that was worse, and turned as red as Ginny. She just turned and stared at Arthur as if to say, 'do something'.

"Yes, well, I think it's time for the quidditch game. Shall we?"

Charlie threw his arm around Ginny, and George flanked her other side, knocking Harry out of the way. "Yes, Ginny, let's all go shag with you." Charlie said, looking at her with an evil grin.

They didn't think she could get any brighter shade of red. They were wrong.

They all got up to go either play or watch quidditch.

000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa was sitting with Teddy on her lap, and for the moment it was only the three of them. Teddy was nodding off. Looking at her sister, Narcissa asked, "Are all the meals here like that?"

Dromeda nodded, laughing. "Mostly. Sometimes it's a lot worse." She nodded at Teddy, "He picks up things, but then he doesn't remember them later, so I don't worry too much about it. But, if he gets a few cousins, they are going to start remembering."

"And, he is getting older, so he will remember more, and then teach them. Perhaps it is a good thing he will get cousins to play with." Narcissa added.

"Yes, we really are going to have to clean up our jokes." Dromeda agreed. It wasn't going to be long before Teddy would be repeating 'shagging' to every person he saw. Dromeda hadn't missed that although Teddy didn't know what it meant, he saw that it did get a reaction out of adults, especially Molly.

Narcissa hugged Teddy, and sighed. She would love to have a grandchild. But, Draco showed no signs of dating anyone seriously, and he had nullified the arranged marriage with Pansy Parkinson the moment he was declared head of the Malfoy family. Astoria Greengrass had been hanging around for a while, but nothing came of it.

She sighed again, and looked at Andromeda. "This is nice. Unusual for me, but nice."

"You know, these people are our family. They want to know us better." Dromeda said.

Narcissa elegantly arched one eyebrow, looking very much like a Malfoy. "I doubt the Malfoys' are included in that sentiment."

"They are actually our cousins." Dromeda insisted. "And, I think you would be surprised. They know Draco, and he has really grown into a fine young man. They genuinely like him."

Narcissa nodded, acknowledging the family relationship. "I know. He has changed a lot. The time he has spent in the Ministry, working with Arthur and Severus, and Hermione, has been good for him."

Narcissa continued, musing out loud, "The estrangement has been a long one. It is just odd to think about it all being over. And, how much everything has changed. But, I doubt they will want to include Lucius."

Dromeda couldn't argue that last statement. She didn't like Lucius. She never had. He was attractive, polished, and debonair. But, he craved power, adored his own exalted position in society, and sneered at everyone he considered beneath him. And, he couldn't be trusted. At least not in her opinion.

Dromeda nodded, "I know, but who do we have? They are family, as are the Longbottoms."

"And the Yaxleys, and the Rosiers, and the MacMillans, and the Flints, and the Lestranges, and the Notts." Narcissa laughed. "I agree, these are our closest family."

Dromeda laughed, "And the best." She reached over, and hugged her sister, one-armed. "They are good people. Good people for our grandchildren to get to know."

Narcissa looked sad. "Our grandchildren?" She barely breathed the last word.

"Yours will come, too. Maybe you'll get more than one. And, I suspect it won't be too far in the future." Dromeda looked pointedly at Hermione, who was coming out with a bundle, which she set up as a playpen blanket for Teddy.

Narcissa looked at her sister, followed her look to Hermione, and looked back at her sister, her own face full of unasked questions.

Dromeda nodded. Narcissa decided she was going to have to watch these two. She smiled to herself and enjoyed the lively quidditch game. Charlie Weasley was truly a gifted player. All of them were good, but his skill easily outmatched anyone else.

Molly joined them, and they sat there talking. Angelina and Fleur soon joined the group too, and the talk turned to children and family.


	7. Chapter 7 Ginny's Blunder

No Shagging, Chap 7

HP and company not mine, I make no money.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and follows.

00000000000000000000

After Quidditch, the players all needed showers. Luckily enough, there were 5 bathrooms in the new Burrow house.

Andromeda, Narcissa, and Hermione decided to go shopping for a bit, to get some stuff for a surprise baby shower they were planning to give Molly, Angelina and Fleur.

They decided to drag Gabrielle with them, because they didn't know Fleur as well as they did Angelina, and wanted her opinion. She didn't want to go with them, but they insisted. All she wanted to do was go curl up with Ron.

00000000000000000000

Ron went into his room, grabbed fresh underwear and clothes and went into his bathroom.

When Ron came out of the shower, Teddy was bouncing vigorously on the bed. Ron laughed, and watched him for a moment, then noticed powder bouncing off the sheets in little puffs around him.

He narrowed his eyes, and grasping Teddy around the waist, pulled him off the bed, grabbed his wand, and gathered all the powder to the middle of the sheets. He pulled the powder off the floor, and added it.

He walked downstairs, carrying Teddy, now up on his shoulders. When he got downstairs, he looked around, and saw Ginny and Harry standing there talking to George. He handed Teddy off to George, and without saying a word, bent down and hoisted Ginny backwards over his shoulder, turned around and started back up the stairs.

"What the .. WHUMPH" Ginny started to protest, when Ron gave a little jump, and she came momentarily unseated off his shoulder, then had the breath knocked out of her as she was landed sharply back on his shoulder.

George and Harry stared after him, too stunned to say anything. Then George grinned. Something was up. He headed upstairs, Harry right on his heels.

Ron walked into his room, and tossed a struggling Ginny down on the bed, stunned her with a Petrificus Totalis, and then he rolled up the sheets around her. He summoned her comforter from her room, and wrapped it around the bundle, and then lifted her up and rolled her over twice one way, twice the other way, upside down, and then right-side up, twice, also.

Harry and George arrived in Ron's room just as he was finished. Harry started to say something to stop it, when he noticed powder all over Ron's bed. He looked up at Ron, puzzled.

Ron nodded, gestured his wand toward Ginny, and unwrapped her, pulled the sheets off her, again gathered all the powder, and wrapped everything up carefully, floated her and her comforter to her room, and released her, walking out the door.

He motioned George and Harry out of there. George grinned, still holding Teddy, and just followed Ron back to his room. Ron happened to glance up at Teddy, and said, 'What the bloody hell?"

Harry was staring at Teddy, too. George glanced up at Teddy, whose hair was rippling in different shades of red, striped with black, and his skin was pale and freckled.

They stared at Teddy, wondering what the powder was. Both of them looked carefully at it,

Then, Ron wrapped all the sheets tightly, and floated them to his mom's laundry hamper downstairs, and put them in it.

He walked back upstairs and changed his sheets and looked at Teddy again.

There was a bit of powder on the floor, and George set Teddy down, pulled out his wand, and gathering the powder up in a pile, looked carefully at it.

He didn't want to touch it, but he had a feeling he already had, by holding Teddy. He flicked his wand, "Aperio", trying to reveal what magic was used, or what spell.

"Esmovoir Laetus Ludere Requiro Cupio" appeared in the air.

George groaned.

Ron groaned.

Harry looked blankly at them. He didn't recognize that spell. Apparently, they did.

Harry spoke, "What was that, and what is happening to Teddy?" He looked at all of them, then started to reach out to touch the powder.

"No!" Ron yelled, and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it, Harry."

"Oh shite!" Ron shouted, and ran downstairs as fast as he could.

Ron reached the room where they had put a muggle washing machine, and where Ron had deposited the sheets. And, then he groaned again, and let his head drop,

Arthur was loading the sheets into the machine and explaining how it worked to Draco. Arthur liked using the muggle appliances, and had installed a power generator, just so he could run things like this. It ran off the water flow from the river that flowed through his property, and a windmill generator that collected that energy, and solar panels installed on the roof of the house.

They both turned to look at Ron, who was quickly followed by Ron and Harry and Teddy. And, both of them were holding the sheets, loading them into the machine.

"Ron, what is this stuff?" Arthur asked, looking back at the sheets.

"Powder," Ron muttered.

Arthur turned to look back at his son, and quirking one eyebrow, "And what does it do?" he asked sarcastically.

It is spelled to influence and heighten happy thoughts, emotions, and desires, and amplify the physical results of them, towards the people you are seeing." Ron muttered again. There was no way out of this. And, his dad wasn't going to find this funny.

"Why is it on these sheets?" Arthur asked, looking at Teddy.

Ron shook his head. "Ask Ginny." He shook his head. Why the hell had she chosen to use this? He knew soap wasn't going to help her. And no way was he taking the blame for THIS.

"Why ask Ginny?" Arthur looked at Teddy. "What has happened to Teddy?"

Teddy's hair was now pulsing between the three shades of red that were George's, Ron's and Arthur's hair, the black shade that was Harry's hair, and the white blond of Draco's hair. His skin tone kept rolling between all of their complexions. It was kind of freaky.

Arthur's face was straining not to laugh. It wasn't funny, but it was. Sort of.

"Why is it on these sheets?"

"Ask Ginny."

Arthur pulled his wand out, and circling it above him, spoke the word, "GINEVRA".

The sound reverberated throughout the house, and although Arthur never repeated the summons, in just moments, Ginny walked into the room as if she was being pulled.

"Ginny, can you explain why this powder is on these sheets?" Arthur demanded, trying his best to look stern. He didn't actually think she would know, since it was Ron and George that had run down here.

Ginny's eyes had been drawn to the pulsating Teddy, and had started to giggle, when her father spoke. Her eyes snapped up to him, and then she looked down at the floor.

"Ginevra." Arthur said, demanding an answer. He could see the guilt on her face.

"IwstryintamakRonstink." She mumbled.

"What?" Arthur asked. He hadn't understood a word of that. When she didn't answer, and didn't look up, he got annoyed.

"Look at me, and answer the question, please. And, speak clearly." He let his annoyance show.

She signed, and then looked up, straight into her father's eyes. "I was trying to make Ron stink." She looked miserable. "What's wrong with Teddy?"

She looked back at Teddy, who thought everything was funny. He wanted back up on someone's shoulders. He reached for Ron, who obliged. He was pretty sure it didn't matter. He had touched the powder, and so had every other wizard in this room, except for Harry.

"So you used powder that was spelled to enhance emotions?" Arthur asked.

"What? No, I used Odiferus Malodorous powder." She was shaking her head. No wonder she was feeling the way she was. If she looked at Harry, she wanted to just attack him.

"Ron, what was that powder?" Arthur looked at his youngest son.

"A powder spelled to enhance happy emotions and desires, whatever you long for, tuned to the people you can currently see." Ron answered. "We call it Esmovoir Cupio".

"Why is it in these sheets?" Arthur asked both of them. He looked back and forth between them.

"I put it there. I thought it was a powder to make him smell bad." Ginny stated, hanging her head. "How did it get all over Teddy?" she asked Ron.

She could tell that was what had happened. Teddy loved all of them, and he loved to copy their looks, and that was what was happening to him. He was copying everyone's looks, and because he was seeing so many people he loved, he was flicking through their features like a fast-forward muggle film.

"Teddy was jumping on my bed." Ron answered her. "I brought the sheets down here before I knew what the powder was."

"And, now it is all over all of us," Arthur surmised. "Does it shower off?"

"Yes, but it is absorbed immediately into the skin, as soon as you touch it." Ron answered. "It has to wear off. We should shower, to get it off us, but it is already affecting everyone."

I'm not feeling any effects." Draco asked. Not that he wanted to, but if they were all affected, why was he not?

"Hopefully, it's because you aren't attracted to anyone in the room." George answered, grinning. "It is designed to work on your physical desires of the people you can actually see. It is only affecting Teddy right now, because he can and does like to physically change his appearance to look like us. So, he is."

"How long does it take to wear off?" was the next question fired at Ron. Arthur was beginning to realize he had a serious problem. How in the world was he to tell Molly and Dromeda about Teddy?

"Three or four days, if you don't use a lot." Was the answer.

"So we all need to go and shower again, and you and Ginny need to clean this up." Arthur suggested. Then he thought of something. "Did you put it anywhere else?"

"Yes."

Arthur rolled his eyes at her. "Where?" He snapped.

"It is all through Ron's clothes and socks." was her answer. She was staring at the floor.

"You will go clean Ron's room, thoroughly. And, you will clean this powder from the entire house. And, then, you are grounded."

"What?" Ginny asked on that last part. "For how long?"

"Until I decide differently." Arthur stated, shaking his head. He was really frustrated. "And, you get to explain this to Dromeda." He pointed at Teddy.

"Daaaaad!" she wailed.

"Ginny, you used an unknown, spelled powder, with no thought to how to actually control who got exposed to it, and you exposed a child to it." Arthur stated. "This was really irresponsible."

Then Arthur had another thought. "And, you gave no thought as to how it will affect everyone."

He turned to look at George, then Ron, "Do either of you actually know what the effect is? Or are you guessing?"

"We know. We tested it on ourselves." George answered.

When he didn't say anything further, Arthur cocked his head to the side, and asked, "Well, are you going to enlighten us?"

"It tends to bring out physical desire," George rolled his hips in a humping motion, "At least in me."

Arthur looked at Ron, "Me, too, Pops." Ron agreed, grinning. "What a weekend." Ron shook his head, chuckling.

"No extracurricular activities this weekend." Arthur snarled, looking at both Ron and Harry.

"I wasn't talking about this weekend. I was talking about the ones where I tested it." Ron said, laughing.

"Are you telling me that this is going to make us all horny?" Arthur asked, incredulous. He had an entire house full of guests.

"Well, it makes wizards horny. We didn't test it on witches." George said. He looked pointedly at Ginny,"Is it making you horny?"

"DO NOT ANSWER THAT." Arthur snapped at her, and glared at Harry. He had seen the look she had shot at Harry.

"Do you realize what this means?" Arthur nearly exploded.

"It means there will be a lot of shagging tonight at the Burrow." George said, somehow managing not to crack a smile. At first. Then his face broke into a wide grin.

Arthur glared at him. "Excuse me?" There will be no shagging at the Burrow this weekend." Arthur glared at Ron.

Harry had quickly wiped the smirk off his face, and noticing that Draco, who was now standing right next to him, had an identical smirk on his face, elbowed Draco hard in the ribs.

Draco, who had powder all over his hands, put both of his hands on Harry's arm, and wiped down it.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"No problem. Just didn't want you to feel left out." Draco answered.

Luckily for Draco, Arthur had been glaring at Ron and George, and didn't see this.

"Alright, everyone up to the showers, again, before dinner. And, Ginny" Arthur glared at his daughter. "Clean this stuff up, out of the house, before all the ladies return."

Everyone headed up to shower. Ron and Draco both reached for Teddy at the same time, and he laughed, holding one arm up to each of them.

They looked at each other, then Ron shrugged, and grabbed one of Teddy's arms. Draco grabbed the other, and they lifted him up.

"Swing me." Teddy demanded. He really wanted to play.

"Nope, buddy, we have to go shower." Draco answered.

"No." Teddy stated, quite emphatically, trying to pull his arms out of their grasp.

"No?" Draco looked down at his cousin. "NO?" He arched one eyebrow. Teddy had never told him no.

"I don't like showers. I like baths. With boats. And submines." Teddy said.

"Ok, let me take a shower, and then we can run a bath for you. Where are the boats?" Draco asked.

"Gamma's room." Teddy said.

Draco started to go get them, and was halted by George.

"Draco, you may want to go wash that stuff off you before you traipse it all over the house." George explained. "Or you may be explaining to Andromeda why that powder is in her room, and what effect it has."

Draco paled, and nodded. He had no wish of needing to explain to his aunt or his mother why they might be feeling arousal. And, he wouldn't want to know if they were.

He let Ron put Teddy on his shoulders, and followed them upstairs.

000000000000000000

Andromeda, Narcissa, and Hermione dropped their purchases off at Malfoy Manor, and Andromeda noticed Hermione shiver when they walked past the drawing room. She had an idea, and tossed it out there. "You know, when Teddy and I visit here, he is going to need a playroom. What about remaking the drawing room? It looks like you don't use it any more."

They walked back in, and within a couple of minutes, Hermione had lost her melancholy mood, and was fully engrossed in plans for creating and charming a playroom.

By the time they left, they had plans drawn up, and wanted to talk to Teddy to get some ideas for what he liked to play. They agreed that it was going to be a lot of work, but Narcissa was excited that her sister and her nephew would be coming over on a regular basis, and there would be a child and laughter in the house, again.

Plus, perhaps Draco would soon think of settling down. They decided to go talk to Teddy, and stepped into the floo.

00000000000000000000000

When they got back to the Burrow, they were all surprised to see Teddy alone, jumping up and down on the sofa, with nobody else around.

"Teddy, what are you doing? Andromeda asked.

Then, she took a good look at him, just as Hermione asked, "What's wrong with his hair?"

"And his face?" Narcissa asked.

Teddy was not only jumping on the sofa vigorously, but his hair was pulsing different colors. It almost looked like it was alive. Narcissa thought it kind of looked like Hermione's hair would if she were a metamorphmagus.

His hair was rippling and pulsing, constantly changing to match Hermione's, Andromeda's, and Narcissa's hair colors. His face looked a lot like his Draco's, but that was family resemblance.

"Teddy, where is everyone?" Hermione asked, as she went to get him off the sofa.

"They're Shagging." Teddy replied between jumps.

Hermione started to catch him, but his answer shocked her and she pulled back. "What?"

Teddy looked at her, and grinning just like Uncle George had when he had said it, "They're shagging."

"You mean they are playing another game of quidditch?" Hermione prompted, remembering that discussion.

Teddy thought about that for a moment. Then he remembered why they were doing something.

"Nope. They're horny." Teddy answered. He remembered they kept saying that word.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she looked at Andromeda, who wasn't amused.

"Teddy, stop jumping." Andromeda told him.

Hermione reached out and lifted him off the sofa when he stopped jumping.

"I am going to torture and then kill some wizards. Slowly. I think I could actually mean Cruciatus, right now." Andromeda growled. "Even if they are aurors with the ministry."

She reached out to take Teddy from Hermione, and he hugged his grandmother tightly.

"Bath-time?" Teddy asked. He remembered Uncle Draco said he was supposed to take a bath.


	8. Chapter 8, Andromeda is Angry

Chapter 8, No Shagging at the Burrow

Andromeda is Angry

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, but I want Snape!

Thanks to mwinter1, Cosmyk Angel and Parvati48 for reviewing. Thanks to everyone for reading, following and favoring.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Andromeda looked at them, infuriated. She handed Teddy to Gabrielle, and asked Hermione and Gabrielle to please go run him a bath.

Then, she glared for a moment at her sister, who glared right back. They both removed their wands, and waving them, both yelled, "Accio wizards in Weasley house!"

With ears suddenly painfully being pulled upright, Charlie, Bill, Ron, George, Harry, and Draco felt themselves being pulled to their feet and dragged downstairs. And, the choice was to walk or be dragged, literally.

Arthur also found himself being dragged into the front room by his ear.

They walked in to find Teddy being carried by Gabrielle and Hermione walking with her, and Andromeda and Narcissa both glaring at them. Every single one of them swallowed hard. Draco hadn't seen his mother look at him like that in a long time. And his Aunt Andromeda looked a lot like his Aunt Bellatrix when she was angry.

And, they were both very angry.

She looked at Arthur, "Oh, sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to include you in the ear-pulling." She waved her arm, and he was released.

Arthur doubted that she meant that, but he let it go. He did deserve this. After all, it had happened in his home. And, it was caused by his children.

"Look at Teddy." Andromeda snapped. "Do you know what he told me he was doing?" She looked at each one of them in turn. "He told me he was shagging."

When they all flinched, she rolled her eyes. "You might as well say it, he knows the word."

Draco started to say something about the powder, then realized she didn't know about it.

Messengers usually get shot. He closed his mouth. Hermione was in the room, and Gabrielle, and he was definitely feeling the effects of that powder.

All of them had looked at Teddy, whose hair now looked like it was alive, rapidly morphing through the various colors of hair in the room, rippling.

"We should probably get Teddy into a bathtub, and you four ladies need to take a shower, immediately." Arthur dared to suggest. It was a good suggestion, but none of the younger wizards were going to say it.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda asked. "Tell me you aren't telling me that whatever is affecting Teddy is now all over us?"

When she didn't receive an immediate reassurance from anyone, she snapped, "What is it?"

"It is a powder, and it is going to bring out physical desire." Arthur stammered out, turning red at having to admit that to these witches.

"You mean, it is making him horny?" Andromeda screamed.

"Dora, you may want to watch what you say around him, he is picking up these words." Harry said. He felt obliged to speak up. He swallowed hard when she turned her angry gaze on him.

"I know. He knows THAT WORD too. He told me. Teddy, why don't you tell them what you said to me when I walked in."

Teddy hugged Gabrielle tightly, then reached out for Narcissa, scared by his grandma screaming. Narcissa reached out to take him, just as Draco tried to say something to stop her. She took Teddy, then said, "What, Draco?"

"Nothing, mother." He determinedly kept his eyes locked on his mother, not wanting to know if any of these wizards were reacting to any of the women in this room. "Now I know why Ginny felt traumatized." He muttered under his breath.

Harry sniggered, then tried to muffle it when he realized he had done it out loud.

"Go ahead, Teddy, tell them what you told me." Andromeda said.

Teddy looked at everyone. He knew what she wanted, but he didn't want to say it again. He didn't want to be in trouble. And, he didn't want his uncles in trouble either. He shook his head, and pointed.

Ginny was walking into the room with another load of towels and everything she had used to try to clean up the powder. Fleur was right behind her, with Angelina behind her, all floating down the laundry. Floating behind them was the top George had charmed to spin. Teddy reached towards it, and it floated towards him.

Ron took one look at that, and thinking he was seeing the original item from the table, "Who gave him a butt plug?" He had just gotten that out when he realized who his audience was. He flamed red, neatly matching his hair. Teddy laughed, and morphed to match Ron's red blush.

"Uncle George and Uncle Draco gave it to me." Teddy exclaimed, as he reached out and plucked it out of the air.

Andromeda looked around, "I don't know who to Crucio first." She looked at Narcissa. Both of them were starting to feel the a flush from the powder. Andromeda did not want to know who was affecting her that way. "Any preference, Cissa?"

Narcissa just shook her head. She wanted to go to Askaban. She could not control the memories of Lucius. She had visited him just four days ago, and he was looking very healthy in her mind right now.

"Any thoughts?" Andromeda asked.

All Bill, George, and Charlie could think of is, man, she looks hot. Sisters. And then, there was Gabrielle and Fleur, two more hot sisters. And, veela at that.

And, then, Fleur and Gabrielle released their veela pheromones, and everyone groaned.

Narcissa swallowed hard, "Nothing comes to mind." She was breathing hard. She didn't know what else to do, so she called on the one person she had always relied on when Lucius wasn't available.

"Severus, please help." She pointed her wand up in the air, and sent him a message. Severus followed it back to its origins, and was suddenly at the door, knocking frantically. Her message sounded like she was out of breath and under duress.

Arthur opened the door to let him in.

Without thinking about how mad Andromeda was, Bill had seen the look on Ron's face and Gabrielle's face when those pheromones hit the room, and pulled out the chastity belt from his pocket.

Severus looked up at the chastity belt now floating in air, then at Narcissa and Andromeda, puzzled. He had been expecting to rescue them from some danger.

Andromeda took one look at that chastity belt, and saw red. She whipped her wand around, and pointing it at the belt, multiplied it into six of them, then waved her wand at the young wizards, and then the belts all disappeared.

Suddenly all six younger wizards gasped audibly. That thing didn't fit men, and it didn't certainly didn't accommodate their physical reaction to the witches in the room.

"Andromeda," Arthur started, but got no further when she put her wand in his face. They stared each other down.

"Dora, please. This is really uncomfortable." Harry squeaked. He was trying to control his erection, and that apparatus was painful. His eyes were tearing up from the pain.

Severus Snape, who was trying not to laugh outright, said, "Andi?"

Andromeda relented, nodded her head, and with a wave of his wand, Severus sent them to somewhere. Anywhere. None of them cared where. At least the belts were now out of their pants. All six of them breathed again. Ron had been about to pass out. Bill and Charlie were trying hard to resist adjusting themselves, regardless of their audience, or the consequences.

"Might I inquire, what has happened here?" Snape asked. He looked around the room curiously.

"They used a powder on everyone that makes everyone horny." Teddy answered, wriggling hard trying to get down. He had a costume of this wizard. This was the potion master, and Teddy had an outfit that looked just like his. He wanted to go put it on.

He was wiggling so hard that Narcissa put him down before she dropped him, and he went scampering off, into Andromeda's room.

Everyone watched him go, thinking, there goes more powder everywhere.

Snape looked at the young wizard running off, then looked at the Weasley crowd, then Draco, Hermione, and Harry Potter. Adopting his most intimidating professor voice, "Why would a toddler need a powder to make him **HORNY**?" He sneered this through clenched teeth.

When no one answered, just stared at the floor, he turned to Arthur Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, could you elaborate, please?"

"Yes, well, it started as a prank. It was not intended for Teddy." Arthur answered. Then he just decided to shut up. There was no justifying this. He stared back at the floor.

"Indeed!" Snape said, never giving away what he was thinking.

Andromeda walked up, and putting her hand on his hand, "Severus, he knows that word. And shagging. And butt plugs."

"Indeed!" Severus looked down at the hand on his. He suddenly realized what had likely just been put on him. The effects were fast. He lost his train of thought for a moment. Or more correctly, his train of thought went decidedly carnal.

His lips tightened, in an effort to control his reaction to Andromeda, whom he had always found attractive. All of the wizards realized what was happening and started snickering.

Severus eyes snapped up and glared at them. They had all had him as a professor, and his power of intimidation never failed him with his students. Even Potter was responding. Guilt?

"I take it Teddy has this powder on him right now?" Severus asked the room in general. "Has no one thought to wash it off him?"

"We did think of it, but before we could, they came back." Ron said, sarcastically.

"Obviously, quick thinking, Mr. Weasley, as usual." Severus' voice dripped sarcasm.

Ron again turned red, and wished he had the guts to fire a hex at his old professor. Ron didn't realize the sarcasm was because Ron had dared to be snarky with him. Professor Snape wasn't actually blaming him. Although, on second thought.

"Draco! Take Teddy upstairs immediately, and give him a bath." He ordered.

"Not now." Teddy walked in, in his potion master costume, and with dark black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

Severus was surprised. He had been mocked and berated, but never imitated in a flattering manner. And, the young wizard looked a lot like Draco, when he used to dress up like his godfather. Except for the hair and eyes. The hair and eyes and skin was a perfect imitation of his own black locks, ebony eyes, and pale skin. Severus bit a smile down. Teddy had even replicated his own scar on his neck, from where Nagini had bitten him repeatedly.

"You can put the costume back on after you have had a bath, and we have washed it." Andromeda said.

"Costume?" Severus asked, turning to look at Andromeda. "It looks like ordinary clothes to me, Andi."

"Draco, go give him and yourself a bath. Hermione, please wash that outfit, so he can put it back on. The rest of you, we need to thoroughly clean this house. And, then, mixed company isn't going to work out, obviously." Snape stated.

"So, I will take those responsible for this mishap to Hogwarts, where they can serve detention." Severus then looked at Hermione, "Do you also deserve detention?"

Hermione glared for a moment, then backed down when he was clearly daring her to continue glaring at him, "No."

Severus pinned her with a steady black gaze, and one eyebrow arched up. And she shook her head. "No." Severus nodded, satisfied.

"Who else? Let me guess, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up at him. "I'm not in school anymore. And, I can't go with them." She was red-faced again.

"No, obviously not. Madam Pince and Mrs. Longbottom need some assistance organizing medicines and ointments for the school year. Perhaps you can help catalog and shelve them."

"How are we going to relieve our" Ron started, then hesitated, realizing Teddy was in the room and so were his father, Teddy's grandmother and aunt, and Professor Snape. "How do we solve our problem if we are in detention with you?" Ron asked.

Gabrielle walked over, and noticing droplets of water dripping down off his hair, she licked them off him. Ron groaned.

Professor Snape nearly gagged.

"Mr. Weasley, if being in my constant presence is not enough to shrink your 'problem' to a manageable size, we can discuss solutions that will solve that problem. Miss Delacour, if you would be so kind as to go stand by your sister?" Snape growled.

Ron gulped. Gabrielle took one look at this wizard, and decided not to challenge him. She wondered why she felt that way, but she walked over to stand with her sister.

When Hermione had brought back the outfit, magically cleaned, Severus pointed his wand at it, and muttered something. "Please take it upstairs."

"What will we be doing?" Harry wanted to know.

"I suspect that while the powder in question may affect adults in certain ways, its probable effect to a child is keep him aroused in a different way. He will likely be hyperactive and antsy until it wears off. You, Mr. Potter, and the other wizards responsible for this, and Draco, will be entertaining him, while keeping him from harm. While the powder wears off you harmlessly.

"I am not a child, in school." Harry snapped. He was not going to be subordinate to Snape.

Severus hadn't missed the oogling passing between Potter and Miss Weasley.

"No, you are not. You are an unmarried wizard, affected by this powder, and the witch you are attracted to is also affected by this powder. So, if your preference is to get married immediately, I am authorized to perform that ceremony, instead."

Snape turned to Arthur to ask, "There is a wonderful idea in the muggle world, called a shotgun wedding. Would you like to see one performed? And, do they have your permission to wed this very moment, Mr. Weasley?"

Before Arthur could answer, Harry snapped, "Fine. I suppose you are right." Harry had just gotten back together with Ginny, and was not prepared to marry her today. Especially not like this.

"Well, we are married. We don't need to go with you." George said. He was itching literally, no pun about it, to get upstairs with Angelina.

"No. You have been part of this mishap, and you will be part of the solution. You can clean the house of the powder. Start with Narcissa and Andromeda's room" Severus stated, staring the young wizard down. He actually had a good relationship with the elder Weasley sons of Arthur. But, this was unacceptable carelessness on their part of magic he had helped them create.

And, if he had to suffer these effects, so did they. "I can always put the belts back on. Accio keys" and the keys floated out of Bill's pocket.

"We'll go with you." George acquiesced. There was no way he could be around all these witches and not have a reaction. And then he would have a fight with Angelina.

"Good. I suspect that it will take all of us to supervise Teddy and keep up with him." Severus speculated.

Draco had walked back down with Teddy, now wearing the outfit. Hermione laughed, realizing what Severus had done when he pointed his wand at the outfit. The capes billowed out behind Teddy just like they did with Severus. She had always wondered if he spelled them to do that.

"We can clean the house of the powder." Narcissa put her arm out and hugged Severus. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

Andromeda hugged him. "Thank you."

Severus looked down at her and wanted to kiss more than her cheek. He had even reacted to Narcissa hugging him. Hell, they needed to leave, now. Before he betrayed his friend, his godson, and made a fool of himself.

"Since Miss Weasley was partly responsible for this, she can stay and help you clean the house." Severus smirked. He knew Narcissa and Andi would be lecturing her the entire time.

"Ready, everyone?" When the wizards nodded, he led them to the floo, Teddy in tow with Draco.

"I'll go with you too." Arthur volunteered. He certainly didn't want Molly to walk in and see his reaction to a houseful of witches. Molly just wouldn't understand that.

Severus wasn't surprised when Arthur accompanied them. He tried hard not to laugh at the idea of himself giving Arthur Weasley detention, and Arthur willingly submitting to it. He gave some serious thought to what he was going to have them do. It kept his thoughts off a certain witch.


End file.
